


The knight and the mage

by Sapperjoe85



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapperjoe85/pseuds/Sapperjoe85
Summary: Judy Hopps is the first rabbit to join the Zootopian Protectors and Defenders of the Realm. But she faces prejudice by her superior for her small stature. She convinces him to let her try to solve a case. But will she be able to resolve this case on her own? Or will she have to place her life in the hands of a mysterious fox mage?





	1. Knights and Mages

Judy stood before the mirror in her billeted room. It was too tall for her, but so was the rest of the furniture provided. Having been intended for a wolf or similar sized mammal it was the closest thing they had to being her size. It didn’t discourage her though. She knew she was the first rabbit to try and gain such a prestigious position.

She checked her uniform making sure everything was perfectly placed and fastened. Everything had been specially made for her. It took some time after she graduated the academy to find someone who could put together a rabbit sized set of armor made especially for her. Like her fellow officers, she was allowed to customize it to a certain degree.

The first thing she inspected was her chest plate adorned with a golden shield above the left breast signaling her rank of Officer of the realm. Covering only her upper torso to maximize flexibility at the core. Metal shoulder guards that came half way down her upper arms. Gauntlets that came up her forearms and completely covered the outside of her elbow when her arm was fully extended made from a black leather like material with a metal plate on the outside half and the top of her hand covered in metal as well. Metal shin guards that extended to above her knees.

The remainder of her uniform below her armor was a royal blue with a hooded cloak, lighter in color that her clothes, that hung down to her feet. It fit her exceptionally well, showing off her fit figure. The last piece was her helmet. A very simple design with a brim that came down just above her eyes and cheek guards that stopped just at the corner of her mouth.

She didn’t want a face guard so that it wouldn’t impair her vision. Her hearing was already slightly impaired by the device because it caused her ears to fold back behind her head. Although, this only limited it to the same level of hearing as a wolf with perked ears. Her sword hung from her hip on the left and a dagger hidden under the metal plate of her left forearm.

For times of heavy combat, she also had a shield, colored white and outlined in blue with a Z that traced from one side to the other, to protect her exposed midsection and thighs. Everything about her uniform was meant to maximize her greatest weapon and advantage, speed and agility which was unmatched by any she had faced in her training. Satisfied with her appearance she slung her shield over her head and shoulder letting it rest across her back and walked out of her billet whispering her favorite mantra “Time to make the world a better place!”

Judy walked into the great hall of the Zootopian Protectors and Defenders. Full of mammals of all different species talking, mingling amongst each other. Even a lion trying to arm wrestle a polar bear and loosing badly. Tables and chairs lined together along the sides. Hung on the walls behind them portraits of great deeds performed by the ZPD over the centuries. A wide walk way between tables cutting like a broadsword down the middle.

To a single large table standing alone with a single chair behind it. Above it a golden Z hung on the wall with the words SERVIRE ET TUERI across the bottom. Judy found an open seat at the table closest to the front. Eager to begin her first day, she leapt onto the chair far too large for her and sat next to a rhino wearing heavy battle army that covered him from head to toe.

Before she could attempt to speak to the massive mammal a hippo at the front of the hall standing next to a door yelled over the noise of the room. “Atten-hut!” Instantly everyone in the room stood banging on the tables and yelling all at once. From the door entered a water buffalo with massive arms and chest walking to the table at the middle of the room. Once there placing the documents he brought with him down and speaking in a stern voice “All right that’s enough!” Everyone, instantly turning silent, took a seat to listen to the Chief Knight of the Realm Bogo.

As the Chief began handing out assignments to those in the room Judy took notice that everyone on her side of the room was a knight and everyone on the other side of the room was a mage. Every assignment made consisted of a mixture of knights and mages. After everyone had an assignment and started making their way out the door the chief looked down to Judy and meekly spoke.

“And now for our first bunny! Tower duty.” The last words coming out in a bored tone and he turned away and walked towards the door he had entered from.

Stunned Judy could only watch as the massive mammal before her walked way. Finally shacking herself from her stupor she jumped down and started walking after him.

“Chief Bogo sir!”

“Yes?” He turned to face her. Brow furrowing in frustration at the small bunny who had interrupted him.

“Sir I’d like a real assignment. You may not have noticed but I graduated top of my class at the academy.”

“I noticed just don’t care.” And he started to turn away again.

“Sir please. I know I don’t appear as impressive as the others but all I want is the chance to prove myself.”

The buffalo let a snort blow out of his large nostrils as he studied the bunny before him intently. He could see the determination in her eyes and knew that this would be a daily occurrence if he didn’t act.

“Very well,” he began a plan to be rid of her, for several days at least, formulating in his mind, “there have been several cases of ancient relics being stolen from around the city. Go to see Clawhauser the records keeper and request the first record of a stolen relic that hasn’t been solved. I’ll give you one month to solve this case. If you can complete the assignment within the provided time I’ll partner you with a mage and give you a real assignment. If you can’t you take tower duty for a year. Do you agree?”

Judy thought it over in her head. One month to solve a case that’s been cold for no telling how long was a daunting challenge. But she had never backed down before and didn’t plan on doing that now. “Deal!” She turned to walk out of the great hall and made her way to the hall of records. Behind a counter she found a very large and portly cheetah mumbling to himself and ready papers.

“Hello!”

The cheetah looked up and began looking around the room but saw no one.

“Down here!” a voice cried out.

He leaned forward and found the source of the voice. “O. M. Goodness. They really did make a bunny a knight. WOW! You really are cute!”

“Oh, you probably didn’t know this but a bunny can call another bunny cute but when other mammals do its kinda…” she trailed off giving the cheetah a sideways and waving her hand in front of her unsteadily.

“Oh, I am so sorry! I wasn’t my intention to demean you!”

“It’s ok. What was that tune you were humming? It sounded lovely.”

“It’s the latest song published by Gazelle! The greatest musical artist of all time!”

“Oh, wow I’m a huge fan!”

“Really! Is that why you came down here?” the cheetah’s excitement could barely be contained as he stood on the chair underneath him leaning forward to the point that Judy thought he might fall on top of her.

“I’m afraid not. Chief Bogo asked me to speak with you about an unsolved theft. He told me to request the record for the oldest unsolved relic theft.”

“Oh,” the cheetah’s demeaner quickly turning to disappointment. “okay, well give me just a moment.” He turned and hopped down from his chair and walked out from behind his counter. Looking back and waving Judy along. “Follow me.”

They walked through several shelves containing scrolls and books of all shapes and sizes. Some looking as if they were written yesterday and others looked so old that they would crumble if you breathed on them to hard.

“Here we are.” The portly cheetah stopped and pulled a scroll from a shelf. The scroll was old and covered in dust and cobwebs. “This looks like it’s been here a while.”

“Let’s take a look.” Judy opened the scroll and held it out in front of her. The first she noticed at the top of the page was the date. “You can’t be serious!” she exclaimed.

Clawhauser leaned over to see what she was so upset about. “Oh wow! That’s the smallest theft report I’ve ever seen.”

Judy kept reading over the entire scroll.

**_Crime:_ ** _Theft of ancient relic known as “The Peace Stone”_

**_Description:_ ** _White stone, rounded small in size._

**_Witnesses:_ ** _None_

**_Evidence:_ ** _None_

**_Final notes:_ ** _Relic of insignificant importance. Low priority. Last known keeper a mage by the name of Nicholas Wilde. Species_ **smudge**

“Have you ever heard of this Nicholas Wilde?” Judy asked quizzically. The rest of the report was left blank. No further information was given.

“No, I’ve never heard of him. But if he was a mage we can look him up.” Clawhauser turned and started walking towards another row of records. It was several minutes until he found a scroll, old and covered in dust, that recorded this mysterious mage’s name. “Wow this thing’s really old. Here, Nicholas Wilde..strange the species has been smudged to the point you can’t read it. Just like the theft report.”

“How odd.” Judy said looking down at the apparently ancient document. “Clawhauser, how old is this document?”

“Hmmm,” the plump cheetah began searching the document for the time mark indicating when it was originally recorded. “This can’t be right.”

“What is it?”

“It says this document is over 300 years old. But the theft report is only a few months old.”

“Well maybe we looked up the wrong mage?” Judy asked hoping they’d simply made a mistake.

“No this is the only Nicholas Wilde on record.”

“Clawhauser that can’t be right.”

“No Judy you don’t understand. When a mage is accepted into the order they aren’t allowed to use the same name as a previous mage. It’s to avoid any mix-ups.”

“Judy looked at the document in Clawhausers paws and then at her own again. Wait a second, look at the smudge on yours and look at the one on mine. Both look like they were done recently.”

“But when I pulled this one out it was covered in dust like it hasn’t been touched in ages?”

Judy could feel the frustration building up in her as her foot began quickly patting the floor. “Well what else does it say about him?”

“Says he was conmammal that was caught and was sentence to public service. Upon entering service, it was discovered that he held a low-level ability to perform magic and was sent to be a mage. After learning the arts of the mages, he started to display a sensitivity to even the lowest amount of magical power in inanimate objects. So, he was given the task of guarding The Peace Stone. A relic with a power level so low that even he could barely register. After two years of service he was released from the order. It even gives his last known place of residence. Here let me write down the address for you.”

“Thank you Clawhauser.” As he started writing down the information Judy started looking among the many scrolls and the vast knowledge that lay within. Needing more information, she started looking for anything referring to the Peace Stone. “Clawhauser?”

“Yes?”

“Is there any more information about the Peace Stone?”

“Umm, should be in the section right in front of you.” He said walking to her with a piece of paper in his hand with the last know location of the now dead mage.

“Clawhauser, there’s nothing here!”

“What!?” the portly cheetah exclaimed. He moved quickly to where she was, looking desperately for scrolls that pertained directly to the Peace Stone. “That’s impossible!” He ran, or rather waddled, as quickly as he could back to his desk. Stopping once in his seat to catch his breath. Once rested he pulled out a book and began flipping wildly through the pages scanning each one. “No, no, no this cant’ be right! It can’t be!”

“What, what is it! Clawhauser!”

“Their gone! Every scroll every manuscript missing! And no record of who took them!” The cheetah’s rounded face turning white in horror.

Judy’s ears dropping onto her back as a realization came to her. Whoever stole the relic had also managed to come in here and steal every reference to it without anyone knowing. What kind of villain was she up against? She shook herself out of her shocked state and began using he deductive skills and studied the shelf that had once contained the documents. “Clawhauser? Look at the shelf.”

“What about it?”

“Look at the dust. This shelf has been empty for…” an idea came to her stopping her voice in its tracks. “How far back does that record you looked at go?”

“Umm, back to when the archives were first started why?”

“We need to look back 300 years and see if this mage Wilde took them.”

Finally coming out of his shocked state Clawhauser walked back and turned the pages of the book back to find what Judy was looking for.

“O. M. Goodness!”

“Ah ha!” Not only was this mage from 300 years ago a conmammal but he was also tardy at returning records to the archives. “Well at least we know they weren’t stolen.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t help you any. Now you won’t be able to learn anymore about the missing relic.”

“Maybe,” Judy glanced at the paper with the address or the last known person to come in contact with the relic. “but now I know where to look.”

After thanking the bubbly cheetah for his help and letting her copy the music sheets with the latest Gazelle music on them, Judy made her way out of the fortress that was the ZPD headquarters. Once outside she looked down at the address written on the paper in her paws. It was in the rainforest district of the vast city. She walked to the coble stone roads that connected the city like blood vessels in the body. Pumping the essence of the city’s existence to and froe, carrying mammals of all species to their destinations.

She waited at the public transportation stop for only a moment when a wagon pulled by four horses stopped. She climbed on board and found a seat. Leaned back and began to ponder her current circumstance. Not noticing the wagon come to the next stop, her mind wondered about the mysterious mage that was the last mammal to interact with the missing relic. Who was also the last one to access any information about it. And who had smudged out the species of the mage.

It was all very odd and leading her nowhere. “Move it fox!” a voice from the end of the wagon spoke harshly. Judy, still in her deep thoughts, barely registered the conversation. **_Thuthump_** _Could the theft and this mage be connected?_ She thought to herself. **_Thuthump_** “Seats taken.” Another harsh voice. **_Thuthump_** _What if someone found the scrolls he took?_ **_Thuthump Thuthump Thuthump Thuthump_** _What is that noise?_ “Excuse me miss?” A flash of orange entered her dazed vision.

“Carrots?” she nearly whispered. The first thing that came to her mind at the sight of the color.

A snort in front of her brought her mind to the here and now. Blinking several times, she finally noticed the red fox standing in front of her. His russet fur nearly an orange color. Only the tips of his ears and limps changing to a darker red. And the bottom of his snout with a cream color that traversed down his neck and into his dirty white tunic tucked into his brown trousers. His green eyes staring down at her.

“Carrots hu? Strange name I suppose even for a bunny. May I sit?”

Judy’s mind finally registering that this was a fox her natural predator standing before her. Her Nose began twitching involuntarily.

“Now that’s cute.” He chuckled and promptly sat down next to her.

Judy shook her head to bring herself back to reality. “Don’t call me cute.” She sternly warned glaring up at the fox. His only reply a smirk and half-closed eye lids.

“Easy there fluff, it’s only a compliment after all.” His tone of voice relaxed and half playful only made her more upset. She crossed her arms in front of her and studied him for a minute. Looking into his emerald green eyes. Trying to read what was behind them, only to see nothing.

“And if I were to say you were being shifty?” She didn’t want to insult him but he had already called her cute and fluff. Derogatory terms towards bunnies. She merely wanted to get a reaction from him to gauge his character. What she got in response was not what she expected.

“I am more, shifty, than you will ever know.” His voice taking an almost dark, lower tone that before. He never looked at her. His smirk never left his face and his eyes never betrayed anything. That’s what worried her the most. She decided that any further conversation with the fox would not be pleasant and turned her head away from him. Looking around the wagon she only noticed for the first time that everyone else was gone. She was left alone with the fox next to her. She looked out the wagon windows and noticed they were now in the rainforest district. A ride that should have taken hours seemed to be over in a matter of minutes.

“How did…. when….” her eyes opening wide and ears standing straight up.

“How did we get her so fast and when did everyone leave?” he finished.

She looked up at him and nodded quickly. He looked down at her and grinned showing the tips of his canines. “You were pretty zoned out there carrots. You missed the parade of people that left after I came on board.”

“All of them?” she asked puzzled that everyone would want to leave at the same time.

“Everyone.” He said holding his paw palm up with his fingers curled to examine his claws.

“Why?” the bewilderment on her face caused the fox to momentarily loose his mask. The shock that she would not know why everyone wanted to leave after he entered caught him off guard. He had thought that she was simply unimpressed with him or worse following him. It only lasted for a moment, but that was enough for Judy to look into his eyes and see behind the mask. In his eyes she saw pain, suffering and great sadness. It caused a frown to pull her at the corner of her lips. The fox noticed and looked straight ahead again. Coughing to clear his throat. He glanced back at her. His mask back in place.

“Fox.” He said pointing his thumb at himself. A sudden rocking motion of the wagon caused her to look outside before she could react to his statement. “Well this is my stop.” As he stood and walked towards the exit he looked back. “Be sure to get off at the next stop Carrots or you’ll have to walk an extra mile to reach that address.”

She glanced down at the paper still in her paw with the address of the location she was looking for. She looked up again to say something more but he was gone. She stood in her seat and hung out the wagon window only to see that he had completely vanished. As the wagon began to move again she slowly sat back down in her seat. No one else had gotten on while at the stop. She was left alone in her thoughts but the only thought that came to her was one she knew wasn’t as important as all the others swimming through her mind. The one she couldn’t keep put away. The simple question of “Who was that fox?”

After a short ride, the wagon arrived at the next stop. Judy put the question away for now focusing on her duty. She made the long walk to her destination without delay. Slowing down only once to admire the aqueduct system that was used to bring water to this part of the city and keep the lavish plants green. As she approached the house, or rather an old tree that was hallowed out and had holes cut into it for windows, she could hear noises from inside.

She stepped up to the door and pressed her ear against the damp wood. Furniture being slid across the floor; smaller items being pushed to the side everything done in a hurry. She walked to a window and stood on her toes to peek inside and discovery what was the cause of this racket. There she saw the fox from the wagon, he was digging through shelves discarding items as he went, pulling furniture from the wall and reaching behind them. _What is he doing here?_ She thought. Then from behind one of the cabinets he pulled out a scroll and then another. _He saw my papers!_

Tossing them into the middle of the floor where several other scrolls were already pilled. Judy gasped. _The missing scrolls! That filthy FOX knew why I was coming here!_ She stepped back from the window and moved to the door standing back several paces. She pulled her shield off her back and drew her sword. With her powerful legs, she ran towards the door launching at the last second, using her shield to protect her from the blow.

The door gave way to the charging bunny breaking the locking mechanism. She now stood in the door way, sword drawn, shield up scanning the inside for any threats. Then she saw him, the fox from the wagon, standing against the wall with his arms spread wide grasping with his claws. Ears pinned back on his head and eyes wide in surprise and terror.

“Alright fox, tell me what you’re doing here.” She brought her sword up to her side pointing it at the trapped predator.

“Well I uh…I was just…um” He was now scanning the room desperately looking for a way out, inspiration, anything to help him. And then she gave him his exit.

Judy was growing impatient with his stuttering. She let out a sigh, “alright then let’s start with something simple. What’s your name thief?”

His eyes went wide as he stared back at this bunny. Even half his size she was extremely intimidating with her sword and shield blocking his exit. And it dawned on him, _she doesn’t know my name! She hasn’t come for me! She doesn’t know!_ He let himself ease off the wall and lean against a nearby cabinet replacing the look of shock and fear with a mask that showed confidence and self-assurance.

“Well carrots, _you_ can call me Nick.”

 

After stepping off the wagon Nick walked straight into a nearby ally. Once in the shadows he stepped to the side where he could watch the wagon leave without being seen himself. Once it has left he leapt out of the ally and began running home. He had seen the address on the paper the little rabbit officer was holding, his home address. _They’ve found me!_ His mind racing. _They know what I’ve done! Now they’re out to get me!_ Over 300 years of living in seclusion and fear of being found out had his nerves and anxiety beyond the breaking point.

On more than one occasion he had panic attacks that left him in a coma like state for days at a time. Things had become normal for a while; the attacks hadn’t happened in nearly 60 years. That didn’t stop his heart from feeling as though it would explode from his chest at any second now. He wouldn’t be surprised if the rabbit had heard it while he was sitting next to her on the wagon. _I have to get home! I have to find everything!_ His mind began creating a list of everything that needed to be found and where it was hidden away from prying eyes.

It was a long run and he had to make several stops to catch his breath along the way. He had used this small home when he was a conmammal. It was secluded away from other inhabited buildings and made it easy for him to hide goods that he was trying to sell for far more than he had paid for them. That had been ages ago. When his friend Finnick was still alive.

He still did an occasional con here and there to get a little extra cash on the side. He had everything he needed here though and rarely left his home. Finding the bunny wasn’t an accident though. He had been drawn to her. The magic within him pulling like a guide rope to his destination. Normally his sensitivity to the magic within other mammals was near nonexistent. Even when near the most powerful of mages he could only register that they had magic within but never how strong it really was. That all changed once he stepped on the wagon and saw the rabbit.

To him it was like she was a glowing light, radiant beams of energy emanating from every pore. Causing everything around her to cast shadows. At first, he thought she had something the magic wanted him to have or take from her. It wasn’t until he stood above her that the light slowly subsided and he was able to see that it was her and not an inanimate object that was pulling him. He could still feel the pull even now as he ran as fast as he could to get away from her. Once inside his home he began rummaging through all the cabinets and trunks he’d collected over the years to find what he needed. All the scrolls pertaining to the Peace Stone. That sacred relic that was all but forgotten. The one to insignificant to worry about. At least, that’s what they thought.

 

Bringing his paw up to inspect his claws. His sudden shift in demeaner through Judy off for a moment. _What’s he up to?_ She wondered. “Okay Nick, what are you doing in this house?”

“I live here fluff. Welcome to my humble abode!” He said while standing up straight and waving both arms in the air gesturing to his home. “Now would you mind explaining to me why you found it necessary to break down my door? I’m assuming you do have a warrant?” Placing his right paw behind his back and held out his left as if expecting to be handed something. Expecting her to crumble under the realization that she had just unlawfully broken an entering, Nick nearly collapsed when he heard her reply.

“The thing is,” she said with a mischievous grin, “you don’t need a warrant when you have probable cause. And I did see a _shifty”_ putting emphasis on the word he had used to describe himself earlier, “lowlife acting suspicious through the window. And how do I know this is really your home?” She knew she didn’t actually have anything legal on him. But he was purposefully trying to throw her off. Fortunately, her quick thinking allowed her to turn the tables on him in a play of words. This evened the playing field a bit.

“Touché rabbit.” Nick stood up and crossed his arms on his chest his face and words becoming stern. “However, this is my home and you have no right to barge in.”

“Are those the Pease Stone scrolls?” Judy asked pointing the end of her sword towards the mentioned papers on the floor. Nick, now walking towards her, began to take on a new appearance to her eyes. It was like his eyes grew darker a shadow had fallen upon him. And no just him but the entire room seemed darker someone. Judy swore she could hear the wood of the old tree begin to creak and strain as if a great burden were pulling on the ancient structure. Her reflexes now took over, she pointed her sword at the approaching fox causing him to stop once its tip was pressing against his chest. His lips began to curl up showing his impressively sharp teeth.

“Get out.” he hissed through his teeth.

“Not until- “she was cut off by his sudden growl.

Judy knew he was threatening her, though somehow, it didn’t feel genuine. Almost as if he didn’t want to do this. It certainly didn’t scare her or even make her the slightest bit nervous. Glancing at the door, hanging from bent hinges and the broken door knob lying on the floor, her heart suddenly felt heavy. Knowing that she had destroyed his property, if this truly was his home, all on the pretense that he was an untrustworthy fox. She let out a resigned sight and glanced down at the scrolls behind his feet. _I’ll find another way._

She slowly pulled her sword away from his chest and placed it back in her scabbard. She walked backwards until she was out of the house and then looked him in the eyes. They were no longer dark as they were before, instead, they held a bit of sadness.

“My apologies.” She then turned and started to walk away. After a few steps, she heard him let out a loud breath and it sounded like he fell. She turned to see him on his paws and knees breathing heavily. She was about to inquire if he was alright when he looked at her. His emerald eyes seeming quizzical as they stared at her. _Curious?_ She thought before turning back again and walking away.

 

Once she was finally walking away Nick dropped the façade he was using to get her to leave. For some reason, while using his magic to make himself appear more menacing towards her, a pain started to grow in his heart. The further away she walked the heavier the pull began to grow. He started to breath deep breaths to control what was happening to him.

Feeling weak he fell to his knees and paws. _What is she doing to me?_ He looked up to see her, puzzling over what was happening to him. She was looking back at him. Concern on her face, she looked as though she were about to walk back to him before she glanced away and continued walking on. _She’ll be back._ Thinking to himself.

Once he felt enough control to move again, he started gathering the remaining scrolls and placed them into a specially made pack. It was rather large, light weight and stiff. Made to carry the scrolls and protect them from being crushed as well as carry a few necessities. Having packed everything, he could carry for a long journey he began removing his clothes and dressed in his own set of armor. It was even simpler than carr…. _Wait? Why am I thinking of car… the rabbit?_

Nick shook his head and continued dressing. His pants were a light brown cloth material that was strong and durable. His tunic was a short sleeve leather armor with rounded shoulder guards with a white shirt underneath that extended to his wrist. The only metal protection his outfit provided. Nick smiled while adjusting the guards into position. He knew they would look useless to anyone who wanted to size him up. But he had the abili- _Carrots_ a voice spoke to him, interrupting his train of thought. Nick’s ears flicked and swiveled on his head to locate the source of the voice.

He glanced around the room looking for where it came from. _Protect,_ the voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once. Nick reached for his belt, pouches sewn onto the stiff material, carrying a myriad of items us useful to a mage in combat and a dagger hanging on its left. Placing the item around his waist he continued to look for the source of the voice. _Protect Carrots!_

The voice now louder than before. With the last words, he stood stiff as a board and his eyes shut and opened again revealing solid white. No sign of emerald green pupils. Nick was now blind to the world around him but his mind was open to someone else’s eyes. He could see and hear everything they heard. He was seeing through the eyes of someone shorter than him. Two large rams stood before him, a sound to the rear, he turned his head and saw another blocking any chance of retreating. Turning back to face the first two the sudden flash of a steel blade approaching the small body, glinting in the light, caused the small person to jump up and watch the blade sail beneath them.

To Nick it all seemed to happen in slow motion, as the blade traveled beneath the small person he was watching he could see his or rather their reflection on the blade. It was the rabbit that had barged into his home. She was being attacked.

Nick’s eyes closed again and he collapsed to the floor. He inhaled a sharp, deep breath, and opened his eyes now back to their natural color. “Carrots!” he whispered. Now the same feelings from before short forward from where he had suppressed them down deep in his mind and body. This time it was not the same hurt he felt from trying to be cruel to her but another kind of hurt. The pain of loss and worry washed over his body and he trembled slightly from it. He shot to his feet grabbed his cloak and threw it over him as he darted out the door, letting the pull he felt towards her guide him. _Hold on Carrots! I’m coming!_ He thought as he ran, the sting of guilt washing over him. _It’s my fault! I pushed her away!_ With each admission of guilt, he pushed his body hardy and faster.

He rounded a corner and was looking down an alley way. He arrived just in time to see a ram’s head crash into the small body of the rabbit, throwing her through the air and crashing into the wall of the building behind her. She hit with such force that a visible crack was left in the plaster on the wall and she fell to the ground limp. Seeing her attacked so mercilessly caused something to snap in him. His eyes shut and when they opened, glowing blood red eyes were in the place of emerald green and a feral growl rang from his throat.


	2. Forced Savior

After walking away from the strange fox, Judy was lost on thought of the events surrounding him. She began analyzing everything she knew about him. Starting with when they first met. _Why would everyone get off the wagon?_ She hadn’t realized it before but the explanation he gave her didn’t really fit. She had been in the city for less than a week but in that short time she had seen how people treat foxes as well as a couple other species. Most people would just harass a fox instead of trying to avoid them completely.

At the house, he wasn’t randomly digging out the scrolls, he knew exactly where to find the ones she saw him pull out. _How did he get them in the first place?_ Nothing was really adding up. It could be that he found them after moving into the old mage’s property. Judy was still pondering this idea when she suddenly bumped into something. Or rather someone. She stepped back to see a ram wearing a large chest plate.

“Oh, I beg your pardon sir.” And she tried to step to the side and out of the ram’s way. He in turn stepped in front of her blocking her path. “Sir kindly let me pass.” Judy now becoming annoyed at the apparent citizen. When another ram walked up beside him, she took a step back and was about to speak when a noise behind her caught her attention. She turned to find another ram blocking the path she had just come down.

Before anything else could happen she heard the distinctive sound of a sword exiting it’s scabbard. She faced the source of the noise to find a blade swinging towards her. It’s highly polished black glinting in the light. Her training took over and she leapt into the air allowing the blade to pass beneath her. Once on the ground she shot forward ramming her shoulder into the larger animal and knocking him off balance. She drew her sword just in time to parry off an attack from the second sheep.

Using her speed and agility to dodge and deflect attacks from the two larger mammals she was holding her own. But even with her superior speed she was on the defensive against the two sheep. She wouldn’t be able to keep this up for long and there was the third ram who hadn’t joined the fray yet. Finally, an opening in the two ram’s attacks. She slid past a thrust of one of the rams to move in close side stepping and coming along his side. She raked her sharp blade against his leg, slicing through wool and flesh. Causing a loud cry from the now injured sheep.

Turning to take the advantage of only facing possibly one opponent now, she was met with a powering strike. She raised her sword in time to stop the blade from striking her directly, but it sent her sliding back away from him. She prepared to counter attack when she was struck in the side by the third ram charging horns first into her. The force of the blow knocking the wind out of her sending her sailing through the air.

She knew she had stopped, but she didn’t feel anything. She felt herself fall to the ground and land face down, head turned to the right. She couldn’t see anything, nothing but stars. Her hearing still seemed to work though. And for some reason the next sound she heard surprised her. Not because of the suddenness of it but because she knew she should have been afraid. An ancient primal instinct whispering in her ear. _Death is coming, beware!_ But despite her instincts the sound brought a sense of safety and comfort.

For a moment, the stars cleared from her eyes and she could see the source of the sound. At the end of the alley stood the fox, Nick. He was different somehow; his eyes were no longer the brilliant green but solid red with a slight glow to them.

 His clothes were changed. Wearing an older fashion of uniform used by the mages of the ZPD, but with far less metal armor attached. Her vision again blacked out but her hearing remained acute. She could hear the rams curse under their breath and what sounded like metal sliding against metal and clicking together.

“You take care of him. I’ll finish the bunny.” One of the ram’s spoke.

Hearing the threat Judy forced her eyes open again and up towards her would be killer. He approached her sword in hoof, raising it above his head for a finishing blow. Judy tried to move but no matter what she did her limbs would not respond. Watching as her impending doom approached, only to see it halted by the sound of bone breaking and the scream of over whelming pain.

Judy managed to look at the source of the scream to see the third ram that had head butted her kneeling before the fox holding his head blood oozing between his fingers. In the fox’s paws were both his horns. Apparently ripped from the now bleeding head. He then turned the horns over in his hands and brought them together point first into the side of the kneeling rams head. The body went limp and fell to the ground.

Now Judy noticed the source of the metallic sound she heard earlier. The fox’s arms were now covered in army. From his shoulders to his fingertips which extended out into sharp claws. He quickly extended one paw towards her. No not towards her but in front of her. She rolled her eyes up to see the ram that was to kill her holding his blade above her head. He was frozen in place. She could hear him grunting attempting to move but he seemed unable to.

When he finally did move he was turning his sword on himself pointing it towards his abdomen. She glanced back at the fox. His outstretched paw rotating in place and then suddenly slicing to the side. The sound of metal bending and scratching against itself and then the sickening sound of flesh and organs being pierced brought her gaze back to the ram. He had pulled his sword into himself through his own armor. He stumbled backwards and fell to his side, unable to do anything more than bleed to death.

Judy was still unable to move her limbs or feel anything. This began to worry her greatly as she saw the third ram just on the edge of her peripheral vision. The fox slowly approached him.

“No please! I’ll do anything!” he begged. “Don’t kill me! I’ll do anything I swear!”

 The ram, seated on his rump, nearly eye level with the fox stared into the red pools before him. The fox pressed his armored paw against the armored plate the ram wore and spoke a warning in a voice that belong to the fox but also different. A deeper echoed voice.

“Tell your master to return the stone. Or face the consequences.”

With this warning, the fox clinched onto the armored plate, leaving imprints in the metal and then shoving the injured sheep into the wall behind him. Leaving him unconscious. Still unable to move, Judy tried to speak but it only came out as a whimper. This apparently caught the attention of the fox. He began walking towards her. The closer he got the calmer she became, as if his presence was enough to sedate her.

Once by her side he knelt on both knees, facing her turned head. She looked into the blood red eyes and watched them close for a moment. When they opened again they were a soothing blue with the same glow as before. He then leaned forward and placed a paw on her back. She immediately breathed in a sharp and painful breath. Just now realizing that she hadn’t been able to breath this whole time. At that moment, she could feel the pain of the blow she had received. The bent armor pressing against her broken ribs, the broken arm on the side that had been struck. The worse pain was the one in her back. She couldn’t be sure but it felt broken.

She wailed in agony as he held his paw firm on her back. Her body registering everything at once as if for the first time. Her eyes shot wide as her cries escaped her. When she could stop screaming she closed her eyes and bit her lower lip with such force, blood began to fill her mouth. Finally, he spoke to her, in the same deep echoed voice as before but much softer.

“I will take your pain.” Judy felt a surge of energy racing through her nervous system. First a cool rush over her taking away the pain, then a warmth that washed over her that felt so familiar. Like cuddling with her horde of siblings back home. It all left once he removed his paw from her.

She opened her eyes again so see him still kneeling beside her. Blue eyes staring down as if waiting for something. Judy tried her limbs and was surprised to find she could move them. Lifting herself up onto her own knees she looked up at the fox once more. Before she could even thank him, he closed his eyes again. Opening them again revealing green emerald pupils once more.

Judy was surprised by the sudden change again, and opened her mouth to speak before being cut off. His face becoming contorted with anger.

“What have you…. done….” was all he was able to speak before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed beside her.


	3. Fire Fox

 

 

Judy tried to catch the fox as he fell to the ground. Only managing to grab his wrist as his body slumped over. She rolled him on to his back and checked his heart. Placing her head on his chest she could hear the steady beating of his heart and felt his chest rising and falling. She was startled when she heard his still armored arms begin to move. No, his arms weren’t moving the armor was. The plates that covered his arm were retreating upon themselves. Folding up into the next layer all the way up to his shoulder guards.

Judy had never seen anything like it. She reached out to touch the metal on his shoulders when she noticed her own paw. The paw that was attached to the arm that only moments ago she was certain was broken. It felt fine now. Better actually. She reached down to her chest plate and felt where she thought the dented armor should be pressing against her broken ribs, which also seemed to be fine now. Finding no sign of damage or even scratches she turned her attention back to the fox.

Lying in utter darkness, Nick’s mind began to slowly wake up. _Where am I?_ He wondered. Trying to open his eyes, he found it took a great deal of effort. Before an eyelid could budge he felt something pressing on his chest. _What is that?_ He wondered. Sniffing the air instinctively, he could smell something earthy and sweet. Curious to discover whatever it was, he reached up to investigate. Instead of reaching his chest, however, his hand found something else. It was soft but firm, he moved his paw upwards feeling the object curve slightly. He stopped when he felt something fuzzy.

Intrigued he wrapped his paw around it and squeezed. “EEPH!” Whatever it was had made a sound and pressed off of him at the same time. He opened his eyes to find a gray bunny kneeling over him. A look of shock and embarrassment on her face. _If she’s here then what happ…_ Suddenly realizing that he had grabbed the bunny’s tail, he looked over to confirm what had happened. There was his paw wrapped around the fluffy appendage. He immediately released it and turned back to face the bunny to apologize.

Looking at her face he no longer saw shock, instead, it was replaced by anger. He opened his mouth to speak but it was immediately shut by the paw of the bunny.

While reaching to investigate the strange armor this fox was using, she felt a paw grab ahold of her rear. Frozen by the sudden contact, she felt his paw move up the back of her leg and onto her rump touching her tail and then grabbing it. The surprise caused Judy to let out a squeak and press of the fox to sit straight up. She saw his eyes open and look back at her tail. Once he released it Judy’s embarrassment change to anger. Scowling at the fox she leaned forward and thrust her fist into the bottom of his mouth, causing the fox to yelp in surprise as much as pain.

“Ow rabbit! What was that for!?”

“Don’t think that just because you helped me that it gives you free reign to cop a feel!” she spat angrily. Standing up and stepping away from the fox.

“What are you talking about?” He propped himself up on his elbows and turned his head towards her direction. “I didn’t…” Unable to finish his sentence, he caught sight of the ram with a sword through his armor. He glanced around and saw the other two rams. And winced when he saw the one with its horns ripped off and stabbed into its own skull.

Noticing the reaction of the fox, Judy softened her stance.

“Did I do this?” he whispered. Breathing deepening. Looking like he could hyperventilate at any moment.

“You don’t remember? Do you?” Her anger now gone and concern for the fox’s mental state taking over.

Turning back to face her. “The last thing I remember is seeing you fly against the wall. Although, you don’t look any worse for wear.” He said eyeing her over.

She was about to respond when she heard voices approaching. Turning towards the entrance of the alley to see who would be approaching. She didn’t notice the fox stand and walk up to her until he was beside her.

“This’ll be difficult to explain.” She said with a sigh.

“And just what do you expect to tell whoever is coming?” He asked pulling his hood over his head.

“The truth. What else?” Turning to face him as she spoke. “And what do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m leaving.” He stated simply while standing.

“No, you’re a key witness and…” she was cut off when he suddenly bent over to be eye level with her.

“Yeah,” he said with a smirk, “I don’t think so carrots.”

She opened her mouth to speak but before any words could form he placed his finger on her nose and spoke a single word. “Somnus”

Judy’s world suddenly went black. As her body went limp and she began to fall to the ground, the last thing she was aware of was two large paws wrapping around her. Catching her as she fell, Nick lifted the rabbit up into his arms. Looking down at the sleeping bunny Nick couldn’t help but be awed by the adorable twitching of her nose.

Pulling his cloak around the two of them he said only one word before walking out of the alley. “Invisibilis.” A single word to allow him to become invisible under the cloak. While everyone could still see him, they would pay him no attention. Now he could travel with the rabbit without drawing any suspicion.

Making it back to his, house he placed the rabbit down on the couch. She would awake on her own the next morning. Nick started gathering his things again and placing them in his pack. He then lifted it onto his back and walked to the door. Stopping in the still broken door way he once again felt the tug in his heart, pulling like a magnet to the sleeping bunny. Growling in frustration he turned and placed his pack on the floor.

“At least, I’ll get to find out what she’s done to me.” He hissed. He pulled a chair up to the couch and took a deep breath. Clearing his mind and preparing the questions he would ask. He then removed the rabbits helmet, shield and sword. Once satisfied she was properly disarmed, he took a moment and studied her sleeping. A small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. _I wonder what that’s about?_ He placed a paw on her cheek and spoke. “Exsomnus.” Taking his paw away he waited.

Judy was enjoying the most wonderful dream. She was relaxing in a sea of warm and fluffy red fur. It seemed so foreign and yet welcoming. The best part was the smell, a musky masculine scent that made her feel excited and safe at the same time. But it was all snatched away by a single whisper. “Awaken” Suddenly she was snatched away from the warm red fur, while the smell remained, everything else went dark and she tried to open her eyes.

“Car-rots.” A soft tender voice rang in her ears. Her eyelids parting slightly, a blurry image filling her view. A red image surrounded by brown was in front of her. She blinked a few more times to clear her eyes. Now seeing clearly, her vision was filled with a red fox.

“Wakey wakey carrots.” He said with a smirk. Judy sat up, looked around, seeing she was back in the fox’s home she looked at him with confusion.

“How did I get here?”

“I brought you here carrots.” His face showing no emotions. His eyes blank. Whatever his intentions, he was hiding them perfectly from her.

“For what purpose?” her confusion turning to anger. He had abducted her against her will. Taken her from the scene of a crime. Cast a spell on her. Why? She had to know!

“To get the answers I require.” He leaned back in the chair he sat upon. Intertwining his fingers and crossing his legs. _I will get my answers one way or another!_

“Why should I tell you anything? You’ve kidnapped me and stole my property!” Gesturing to the equipment in the corner.

“And you destroyed mine.” He said gesturing towards the broken door.

Lowering her gaze to the floor, Judy felt guilty, again, for the damage she’d done to the fox’s home.

“Very well, but I get to ask a question for each of yours.” She looked him in the eyes again with determination.

“Alright, but I get to ask first.” Before Judy could reply he spoke again. “What have you done to me?”

“What?” Judy tilted her head to the side confused by the question. “What are you talking about?”

Nick looked into her eyes searching for the slightest hint of dishonesty. Finding none, he decided to redirect his inquiry. “Then why did you come to my home?”

Judy thought about how to answer this question. Not wanting to give away the details of the case. However, she still believed he had the scrolls she was originally looking for. She decided to open with him. “I was investigating the theft of a relic when the evidence led me here.” He didn’t need to know all the details.

And then she remembered something, _“Tell your master to return the stone.”_ He knew who had the stone!

“You know who stole the Peace Stone!” Judy leaned forward in her seat, excitement shining on her face. She had cracked the case in less than 24 hours. Her heart sunk when she saw the fox raise and eye brow in confusion.

“I wasn’t even aware the stone had been stolen carrots.” Slightly annoyed by the indignant nickname he’d given her, she pressed on.

“Then why did you tell the ram to return it before knocking him unconscious?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. As I stated before when I woke up in the alley. The last thing I remember was seeing you knocked into the wall by that ram. A blow that should have been fatal to one such as yourself yet here you are seemingly unharmed. Perhaps you should fill in the gaps and maybe I’ll be able to explain what happened.”

Leaning back into her chair again, Judy took a deep breath before speaking. “Alright, after I was hit by the ram…” Judy recounted what she could remember of the battle. Most of it just what she heard without being able to move. What seemed to really get the fox’s attention was the mention of his eyes changing.

“Does that explain anything?” Judy now more confused by his reaction than what really happened.

Nick reached up and scratch under his chin for a moment, pondering the tale he had just heard. “Well, it does explain the gap in my memory. It also answers my previous question.”

“How so?” she asked. He seemed to ponder how to best answer her before speaking.

“Tell me fluff, why did you come to my home. Specifically, I mean.”

“I told you, I’m investigating the theft of the Peace Stone.” She held out a paw to him as if that was something he already should know.

“Yes, you told me that. But why my home? What in your investigation lead you to look here for the relic?”

“I wasn’t looking for the relic specifically. I was trying to do research on why the stone was considered a relic. When I went to the hall or archives I found all the scrolls on it missing. After further research, I found a record where the last mammal to have retrieved them was the mage that last guarded the relic. A Nicholas Wilde that lived some 300 years ago.” Suddenly, Judy came to a realization. Here before her sat a mammal named Nick in the home of a mage named Nicholas. “Wait a minute, are you his descendent?”

 _Oh, this is going to be fun._ He thought to himself. “No,” he couldn’t help the smile creeping up the sides of his face. “I’m not.” Judy’s lips began to sag down into a frown. “However, I do know him.” Her eyes shot wide.

“How do you know him? He’s been dead for at least 250 years if he lived to an average life span.”

“I could describe him if you’d like.” _She’ll never believe me so what’s the harm?_ He thought to himself.

Judy rolled her eyes. _He’s just trying to mess with my head. Two can play at this game._ “Fine then, if you know him so well, tell me what he did before he was a mage.”

“A simple conmammal who would used his magical abilities to fool the unsuspecting mammals into parting with their money. Of course, _he_ didn’t know he had magic until he was caught trying to con the wrong person. Who just so happened to be a mage.”

Judy held her best interrogation face she should muster. Trying not to give away the fact that he seemed to know more than the official records indicated. So, she decided to take a different approach.

“Did you ever serve as a mage for the realm?”

 _She’s changing the subject to me, cleaver bunny. Let’s see where she’s going._ “I was a long time ago.”

“Then how do you still have your powers? Because I know that upon leaving the service as a mage your powers are constrained to being nearly useless and yet, you seem to wield a great deal of magical abilities.”

“Simple actually, I made them think they had performed the ritual that removes a mage’s powers.”

“And how did you manage that?” she asked, knowing he was lying now. “The mage’s that perform the ritual are the most powerful in the realm.”

The fox started laughing with his mouth still closed. “Oh, they were the most powerful at the time. However, I’ve heard that they have managed to increase the ability of mages somewhat since I’ve left the order.”

 _Gotcha_! She thought. “And how old did you say you were?”

“Technically, I’m 32.”

 _Technically?_ “Ah, ha! Now I know you’re lying!”

“About what? My age?”

“No, about being a mage of the realm.”

 _Oh, is she in for a surprise._ “And how do you figure that carrots?”

“Because, the history of the ZPD was required reading at the academy. Which included the advancement of magical arts. And the last advancement in magical abilities that was recorded was over 70 years ago.”

 _Now she’s giving me history lessons? Might be interesting if I hadn’t already lived it. Time to end this._ “So, what are your conclusions officer?”

“That you are either from outside the realm or a deserter.”

“I can’t help but notice you’ve changed the subject of our little conversation from your investigation to me. Which begs the question, what are you really after carrots?”

“Make it easy on yourself fox. Which is it. Because I would have just cause enough to arrest you for desertion or if you’re an outsider from the realm that hasn’t registered as a mage.” Sitting up and crossing her arms over her chest. Secretly grasping the handle to her hidden dagger.

“Neither.”

At this point Judy was tired of his insolence and leapt from her seat, pulled her dagger and pointed it at his throat. “I grow tired of your lies fox. Now tell me the truth or I’ll slit your throat.” Judy pressed the tip of the blade against his skin but he didn’t move. He just looked into her eyes and all she could see was truth.

“My name is Nicholas Piberius Wilde.” He stated leaning into the blade slightly. “I served the realm as a low order mage for two years as punishment for my crimes. When my powers were fully realized my sensitivity to magic within certain objects became over powering. I was assigned to guard the lowliest relic in all of Zootopia. The Peace Stone. There I discovered more power than any sorcerer could possibly imagine. I was gifted with the ability to control magic at a level higher than any mammal in Zootopia. And with this gift came a curse of immortality. To understand what had happened to me I took every scroll concerning the Peace Stone and studied everything anyone had ever known about it. Then some days ago as the torture of not being able to die slowly began to take my mind I went back to the archives to erase any record of myself. Only to find that they had erased my species from my own file.”

The last words shocked Judy. He had been to the archive and seen the same file of the person he claimed to be. He had been standing in the exact place she was earlier that same day.

Seeing her reaction Nick acted quickly. There was only one way she would believe him and not think he was just a mad fox. “Aestuare” Judy’s dagger sudden became extremely hot in her paw. So much so that she had to drop it not to burn herself. And before she could get away from him, he reached out and grabbed her on both sides of the face and pulled her into a kiss. But Judy did not feel the soft moist touch of tinder flesh. Instead she saw what he wanted her to see. 300 years of agony and suffering. Sadness and prejudice all rolled into one second. What only lasted a second as physical contact felt like an eternity.

As Nick pulled away and release her, he leaned back into his chair with a heavy breath. While Judy did not feel the kiss, Nick had. His heart was now beating rapidly and his stomach felt as it if had been turned upside down. He knew the kiss didn’t mean anything, but he didn’t know why he suddenly felt this way towards this beautiful bunny. _Did I just think that?_ “My apologies Officer Hopps. It was the only way I could convince you that what I had said was true. If you so desire you can return to the ZPD and research it. A message sent through a kiss has no way of being falsified.”

The sound of his voice drew her eyes towards his. The mask he usually wore was gone. In its place was nothing more than an empty shell. Eyes that spoke of nothing but tired loneliness. Judy could feel a lump in her throat start to swell and her vision started getting blurry from the tears that started to flow.

The sight of the poor bunny suffering before him was enough to cause his heart to break. He stood from his chair and stepped closer to her. “There is no need to cry on my behalf.” He said while pulling her into a hug. “You bunnies so emotional.” Holding her gently with one paw on her back and the other stroking her sensitive ears in a way that brought comfort.

Judy placed her forehead on his chest. Cursing to herself that all she could feel was the cold of the leather armor he wore. She wrapped her small arms around his torso as best she could and held onto him as she continued to let her tears fall. Suddenly she felt something warm and fuzzy wrap around her legs. Between sobs she looked down and saw he had wrapped his tail around her. Before she could think about what the gesture might mean he spoke.

“I’m sorry darling I’ve neglected to ask your name.”

Taking a step back she looked up at him. “Judy, Judy Hopps.”

He offered his paw, along with a smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Judy.” She graciously took the paw and smiled back. After a mere second his face turned to one of pain and annoyance. “But you are standing on my tail. Off, off, off, off.” Shooing her with his paw.

Judy took another big step back. “Oh, sorry.” She nearly whispered, pulling her paws back to her in an apologetic manner. Nick lifted his tail up and began stroking the sensitive appendage. Judy couldn’t help but stare and the fluffy thing before her. It’s had surprised her how soft his fur was. She had expected it to be coarse.

He let his fall back behind him and address the bunny before him. “Now then, I suppose you’ll want an explanation.”

Judy’s ears once again came to attention. She would finally get answers and with luck a lead in her case. “Yes please!” she said standing on her toes and grasping her paws together in front of her. While he had shared enough with her through the kiss to gain her trust, which she couldn’t help but feel somewhat disappointed at not having felt it, it didn’t reveal everything. There were several gaps in the memories he shared.

Seeing her excitement at the offer of information Nick gestured her back to her seat and he took his. “Well what would you like to know first?”

Judy reached down to pick up her dagger, testing the feel too make sure it wasn’t still hot. She was surprised that it had returned to its normal temperature. She secured it in her gauntlet and jumped up into her seat and turned to face him. “The Peace Stone, you said while guarding it you discovered more power than imaginable? How?”

Nick leaned back and stared up at the ceiling for a moment like he was searching for a memory. “Well,” he began, “After doing nothing but standing guard over a single relic, about the size of a large marble, I got very bored. I knew the only reason I was placed there was because of my sensitivity to the magic within objects. So, I couldn’t work with any other relics or even with the knights.”

Judy tilted her head to the side along with one of her ears. “Wait, why couldn’t you work the knights?”

Nick looked down from his skyward gaze and eyed the bunny curiously. “Because of the spells used to strengthen their armor. Remember I was very sensitive to magic and….” Nick noticed the puzzled look on Judy’s face intensify. “They do still cast protection spells on your armor, don’t they?” He asked in a concerned tone.

Judy straightened her head and ears simply shaking it back and forth to answer his questions. Nick’s jaw dropped in shock and horror. They had sent this little bunny out into the dangerous world of Zootopia and hadn’t even bothered to give her proper protection. He turned to face her items in the corner of the room. He went to retrieve the items and set them down beside the bunny on his couch. Taking the helmet with him. He returned to his seat, slowly turning the peace of armor in his hands, and started talking again.

“Anyway, one day I got very bored. I started studying this little ball that had become the epicenter of my attention. They taught us that we shouldn’t touch relics without a second mage being present and a special spell to contain the magic within them. But even with my heightened sensitivity, I couldn’t feel anything coming from it. So, I recklessly picked it up.” He paused for a moment, still turning the helmet in his hands.

Judy didn’t pay any attention to what he was doing and was listening intently to his story. “And what happened?” Encouraging him to continue.

He looked up at her for a second before looking down again. “The relic came to life. The small stone floated out of my paw and up into the air. It shifted into the shape of a full-size fox. A vixen, to be exact. She looked down at me and asked, ‘Who has come before me?’ I was so petrified at the sight that I couldn’t say a word.       

She eventually asked me, ‘Do you not wish to unlock your full potential?’ that was enough to get me talking again. But all I could reply back was ‘yes’. She told me to step forward. Once I was close enough, she reached out and placed her hand on my head. I could feel something within me spark to life. My ability to sense the magic in objects expanded but it was no longer overwhelming. And then the knowledge came. I suddenly had spells in my mind that seemed impossible. Just when I felt like my head would explode from the vast amount of knowledge, the vixen took her paw of my head, leaving me weak and exhausted. I collapsed to the floor and before I passed out I heard a warning. ‘Contain your inner demon or it will consume you.’ And that’s all I remember before waking up on the floor.”

Before continuing his story, Nick held the rabbit sized helmet out to Judy. “Here, try it now.”

Judy took the helmet and looked it over. She hadn’t paid it any attention while the fox held it in his paws. To consumed by the tale, he shared with her. At first it looked just as it had before, then she turned it to see the top and she was surprised by what she found. He managed to cut slots just large enough for her ears to fit through. She took a finger and ran it along the insides of the cuts to see if they were sharp. Surprised again, the edges were smooth and rounded, with no danger of cutting her delicate ears.

“Try it on.” He said with a grin. She lifted the helmet over her head and tilted her ears so they could slide through the new holes that had been cut for them. Once on her head she tried out the new flexibility it offered. Twisting and turning her ears in every direction. “It’s perfect she exclaimed! But how did you...” she was cut off when he raised a fisted paw with his thumb sticking up, twitching it at her. A smirk on his face.

“You cut metal with your thumb?” the bunnies face was in awe at the spectacle before her.

“Magic, remember?”

“Oh, right.” She sheepishly replied an embarrassed grin on her face. She took the helmet off and placed it with her other items. “So, what did she mean by your inner demon?”

“Remember the alleyway?”

Judy thought back to the image of the fox with his glowing eyes and frightening voice. And how he couldn’t remember anything after it ended. “So, you have a demon inside you?”

“More like a split personality. Or rather a savage part that is pure instinct is able to manifest itself.”

“Hu,” Judy pondered on that for a moment, “are you able to control it.”

“Until recently, yes. For some reason that inner part of me seems to be pulled towards you.” He pointed a finger at the bunny across from him. She leaned back a little in surprise.

“Me? What did I do?” A shrug was his reply.

“I suspect it has something to do with the Peace Stone. You did say I mentioned it while in my savage state correct?”

“Yes! Like you knew who had it. But if you truly don’t know who has it then why did you say it?”

“Most likely my savage side knows. It’s far more in tune with the stone than I am.”

Puzzled Judy posed a question. “If you can control it then how does it know something you don’t?”

“Can I control it? Yes, yes I can. Can I understand it? No, no I cannot. I can’t act…” his sentenced was cut off by a gurgling noise coming from the direction of the doe sitting before him. He eyed her for a second watching as her face and ears began to turn a shade of red under her grey fur. Judy clasped her stomach and let out a nervous giggle.

“Haha, sorry I haven’t eaten since this morning.” She looked away from her host trying to find something more interesting to stare at. Nick turned his head and looked out the window. It was already dark. Their activities and conversation of the day had caused time to pass exponentially.

“Do you like blueberries?” He asked her.

“Umm, sure but I couldn’t possibly impose.” She interjected not wanting to take advantage of his hospitality.

“Nonsense, wait here a moment.” He stood from his chair and walked another part of his home.

Judy sat on the couch alone for a moment. For some reason, the room felt cold and empty after he had left. She attributed it him not being there to distract her from the cool touch of her armor. When he walked back into the room he held a shirt in his paw and had removed his own armor. Now only wearing the pants and a thin shirt over his torso. He offered the shirt to his guest.

“Here, you’ll need to take your armor and uniform off.” Judy sat up stiff as a board and ears fully erect.

“I shall do no such thing!” She yelled. But he laughed softly at her reaction.

“Not what you think, fluff. I’m going to cast a protection spell on your armor and since you don’t have a lot of it, I’ll also cast one on your uniform. But I can’t do it while you’re still wearing it.” He offered her his shirt again. “You can change in my quarters while I prepare some food.” Judy hesitantly took the shirt and slid of the furniture she had been sitting on. Walking towards the door she looked back and offered a nod in thanks.

She walked through the door way and into his room. She could smell the heavy musk of fox that permeated the room. Looking around there was very little to see. A bed and a large chest at the foot. She stripped off her armor and uniform. Not wanting to linger longer than necessary in her host bedroom. She neatly folded her uniform and placed it on top of the collection of armor. Holding his shirt up to her to exam it, it was obviously to big but would conceal her modesty. It also smelled very much like the fox. Something that she was starting to enjoy. Pushing that thought out of her head she pulled the garment on and gathered her things.

Walking back into the living room she looked to find Nick, but he wasn’t there. Listening carefully, she followed the sound of dishes clinking together. Turning a corner, she found him setting plates on a table. He then looked up and saw her watching him. What he saw made him freeze in place for moment. The shirt he chose for her was thick and warm. It draped around her ankles and she had to roll the sleeps up to keep her paws from being covered. The collar was hanging slightly off one shoulder.

“Where do you want me to place these?” she said avoiding eye contact. She still felt uncomfortable wearing nothing but his shirt.

Offering a smile, he spoke. “Just set those on the couch with the others.”

After placing her things down, she returned and took a seat at the table. Nick placed a large iron pot on the table in front of her. Taking a ladle, he dipped out two portions of steamed vegetables. Judy’s nose was twitching rapidly at the sweet scent of food and her stomach started growling again.

Chuckling at her embarrassment, Nick offered her some relief. “You go ahead and eat. I’ll take care of your uniform.”

“Aren’t you hungry?” she asked not wanting to be a bother. And still feeling guilty about breaking down his door earlier in the day.

“This won’t take long.” He said with a grin and walked out of the kitchen.

As soon as he was out of sight, Judy grabbed her eating utensil and began shoveling the food down as fast as she could chew. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was until she could see and smell the food before you. After the first few bites she slowed her pace and looked around the kitchen. Something was off about it. But she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. She looked down at her hot plate of food and the then the pot which still had steam coming out of the top.

A realization came to her. There was no stove. There was no fire in the fireplace. She couldn’t smell smoke and she hadn’t taken that long to get dressed. How did he manage to cook such a mean without a fire? She looked in the direction the fox mage had last stood. Rolling her eyes at herself she softly whispered, “magic”. She went to take another bite and stopped before putting it in her mouth.

She had been missing something. Or rather overlooking a detail. Magic required spells. The wielder to speak words that would instruct an object to do something. Such as cause wood to catch fire. She looked around again and sniffed the air. No sign or smell of smoke there had been no fire.

She then thought about her dagger. It was touching him when he uttered a word causing it to heat up. She wondered if he did the same with the pot. That would explain the lack of fire or smoke. Then she remembered the attack in the alley. While a savage Nick controlled the sword with just his paw outstretched. He never muttered a word much less touched the blade.

She listened intently trying to hear something in the next room. She strained her ears to hear anything. Only the slighted sound of scratching on metal reached her. Then the click of claws on the floor. She would get to ask about it after all.

“Enjoying your meal?” Nick asked as he returned to the table and took his seat. Filling his own plate.

“Yes, it’s very delicious, thank you.” She showed an honest smile. He grinned in return and began eating his own meal.

“I wanted to ask you about something that happened in the alley. While you were in your savage state.”

Raising an eyebrow and swallowing his food before answering. “O-okay?”

A little nervous now, she pushed on. “When the ram was about to bring his sword down on me, you reached out your paw and it looked like you used it to control the blade the other mammal was wielding.”

“And you want to know how I did that without words or touching it?” She shook her head vigorously. “Remember what I told you the vixen said about reaching my full potential?” Again, nodding her head quickly. “That’s part of what she meant. With a lot of effort, I can control objects with just the wave of a paw so to speak.” Waving his paw in front of him for effect.

Judy’s eyes were wide with fascination. “Part of what she meant? What else can you do?” Nick raised his paw off the table. Looking at Judy with a mischievous grin and then snapping his fingers. This produced a flame on the tip of his thumb which was pointing up. No one in the ZPD had such an ability. She was awe struck. So much so that her host had to remind her the food was getting cold.

After finishing his plate, he walked over to a cupboard and produced a half-eaten blueberry pie. He sat at the table and rested his elbow on the table holding the pie in front of his guest. “Watch this!” he said in a somewhat cocky tone of voice. As she watched she could hear the slight sound of sizzling. And then steam began to rise from the pie and the smell of warm pie began to fill her nostrils. “Amazing!”

Nick chuckled at her reaction. After finishing the pie. They returned to the living room once again. “So, what kind of spell did you put on my armor?” she asked while examining the breastplate which somehow seemed much lighter now.

“Well for starters I managed to lighten it slightly. Which you can probably tell.” He looked at her for confirmation. Seeing a smile tug at her lips he felt satisfied it had the desired effect. “And also made it stronger so you’ll be better protected from brute force attacks.”

“Like when the ram headbutted me?” Rubbing her arm and ribs at the memory of the pain. Nodding his head in confirmation. Judy checked each piece of equipment feelings its new light weight, she was pleased that it would produce the desired effect of allowing her to be quicker and nimbler while offering more protection. She then turned her attention to her uniform.

“And what of my garments?” She asked picking up her blue uniform. It’s color reminding her of the warm fruit which filled the pie they had just enjoyed. A slight smile forming at the memory.

“They won’t protect you from a physical attack it’s not in their nature. However, they will protect you from being burned or even feeling the heat of a flame against them. Your cloak is the same with something extra that I’m quite proud of.” He said while picking up the light blue item and handing it to the rabbit. “Here, put it on.”

After placing the cloak around her Nick went into his bedroom and returned with a hand-held mirror. “Now pull you hood up and repeat after me. Invisibilis.”

“Invisibilis” she said and waited. Nothing happened. She looked at Nick with a now what look on her face. He turned the mirror towards her and he jaw dropped open. “I’m invisible?” Judy could see nothing in the mirror’s reflection save the room around her.

“Not exactly. People can still see you but their mind will not register your presence. Only a mirror can reveal the spells true intention.”

“Thank you for what you’ve done today. I don’t deserve this gift after the way I treated you earlier and damaged your home.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he turned to walk towards the kitchen again, “you’re not the first to break down my door.” He paused for a moment and looked over his shoulder, a smirk on his face. “Or have you forgotten?”

At this reminder Judy’s mind raced with several memories that he had given her of his own life. Including several of other mammals breaking down his door. The it occurred to her, she hadn’t asked how he was still alive.

“Nick?” she called out.

He poked his head out of the kitchen. “Yes?”

“Earlier, you said you were technically 32. What did you mean by that?”

Still grinning, he gestured her to follow him into the kitchen. Once there he motioned for her to take a seat. “I was 32 when the Peace Stone stopped my aging process. So technically I haven’t _grown_ any older.”

“Ah,” she said as if she’d known the answer all along. “so, is that an ability you were given?”

“More like a curse. Anyway,” trying to change the subject, “tonight you can stay here with me.”

Judy’s eyes shot wide and she raised her paws up to him in a defensive gesture. “Oh, no, no, no, I couldn’t impose on you like that.”

“Carrots, it’s past dark out there and the public transportation wagons have stopped running. It will take you several hours to walk back to the barracks you’re billeted at. Besides, we need to get an early start tomorrow if we want to…” Nick stopped cleaning the kitchen and suddenly stared out the kitchen door.

“What is it?” Judy noticing the strange action of her host.

“Someone’s coming. Quickly, get your armor on.” He quickly walked out of the kitchen.

“Nick? Who’s coming? What are you…” Nick was already at his front door wearing his green armored shirt again standing with the door open looking out into the darkness. Looking past him, Judy could see four figures standing in front of his home. Two holding torches and she could clearly see that the four of them were rams. The two holding torches dressed the same as the three who attacked her. The other two were covered by their cloaks.

“Give us the rabbit fox,” one of the cloaked rams spoke, “and we’ll let you go with your life.”

Judy grabbed her uniform and started getting dressed under Nick’s shirt when she heard the door shut and a wooden thump from the other side. He looked out from under the shirt to see what was happening, only to see that Nick was gone. _Oh, sweet cheese and crackers!_

Nick pulled the door closed and used a spare board to block it from being able to open from the inside. “That’s a good boy.” Spoke one of the rams holding a torch. Nick smirked at his words.

“It’s for your own protection. That little bunny would tear you apart before you even knew what happened.”

“So, you are the fox we were told about.” The first cloaked ram spoke again. He stomped his foot to the ground and yelled out. “Vinea!” and giant vines sprang forth from the ground and wrapped themselves around Nick from his feet up to his muzzle, holding it shut so he couldn’t speak.

Judy had nearly finished putting her armor on and was standing in a window looking out at the scene before her. Nick was completely wrapped in vines and looked as though the life was being squeezed out of him. Judy moved to the door and was about to attempt ramming it open but stopped when she heard a voice scream.

“That’s impossible!” One of the rams. She looked out the window again and saw Nick was free of the now scorched vines and held his hands up with a fireball in each. Judy’s face frowned in dread as she realized what was about to happened to the four rams who dared to challenge the fox that was far more powerful than anything anyone had ever seen before.

“Oh, sweet cheese and crackers!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When writing this chapter my biggest concern was getting the dialogue between Nick and Judy to flow naturally. It was frustrating to write something only to go back after reading it and start over. Let me know how you think it went.


	4. Serum

The vines wrapped their way up Nicks legs and torso. Grabbing his arms and head they wrapped their deadly grip around his muzzle. Before the vines began to squeeze the air from his lungs he took one deep breath and held it. The ram who cast the spell on the vines that covered the rainforest district had a toothy smile. Believing that if the fox couldn’t speak, it couldn’t use its magic against him.

As the vines began to squeeze his chest, Nick allowed the air in his lungs to exit through his nostrils. All four of the sheep’s eyes were bulging wide at the sight before them. Black smoke was trickling from the nose of the fox. In his eyes, they could see a flickering light. It wasn’t from the flames of their torches but rather something behind his pupils. As if the source of the light were his eyes themselves.

His tail stood straight out and the fluffy fur began to crackle and spark. Soon it was consumed in flames that worked their way to the base. In a matter of seconds, the entire fox and the vines wrapped around him were a twisting inferno of flames. The flames quickly died down leaving nothing but the burned remains of the vines and an unharmed fox.

Staring back with eyes that flickered with flames, Nick stood straight arms at his sides bent at the elbows with palms up. Each holding a fireball the size of a grapefruit. But these were not what drew the rams gaze but rather the toothy smile on his face. Bearing all his predatory fangs with smoke trickling out from between them.

“That’s impossible!”

“You like that?” he asked, his emblazoned tail swishing behind him, casting embers as it traveled. “I call it Fire Fox. Rather fitting, don’t you think? But let me show you my favorite. I call this one, Dragon’s Breath.” The fireballs in his paws disappeared and Nick took another deep breath. The flame on his tail retreating into his body. He brought his fist up to the sides of his muzzle and widened his stance.

Throwing his arms down to his sides and leaning slightly forward, Nick opened his mouth and let out a monstrous scream that was quickly followed by a stream of fire directed at the enemy in front of him.

Seeing the danger approaching the two mage rams dodged the attack and split up. One of the knights barely escaped and the other was too frightened to move and was consumed by the flames. Leaving nothing behind but the charred remains of his armor.

 _Maybe I should sit this one out?_ Judy thought to herself as she watched Nick seem to make quick work of the sheep that had attacked him. That was until she saw what happened next.

The two mages were now on either side of Nick and the knight was in front of him and slightly to his right. Without hesitation, he drew his sword and charged at Nick. Drawing his dagger, Nick readied for the attack. Once in his hands the blade and hilt of the sword grew until it was large enough for him to wield with two hands. The ram brought his blade above his own head and then down onto Nick.

With his own sword, he stopped the attack but was now stuck. The ram was much stronger than he was. He would only be able to match the brute in strength while savage. But that required concentration on his part. Something he wasn’t allowed at the moment. The same for his magic. He had to concentrate on what he wanted to do to do it.

“Quick the serum!” the mage on Nick’s left called. Nick snuck a glance at the mage to his right. The closest one within his peripheral vision. He had taken a small flask out from under his cloak and was quickly drinking its contents. He then threw it to the ground, clinched his jaw and fell to the all fours. But his attention was interrupted by the breaking of glass.

Seeing Nick quickly engaged by the ram knight, Judy decided to enter the battle at his side. She ran to the back of the room and ran towards the couch. She jumped onto its cushioned seat and used it to accelerate her leap through the window. Using her shield to protect herself from the glass, when she hit the ground she did a single roll to land on her feet with her shield in front of her.

She looked up to get a bearing on Nick and the knight, instead she saw the face of a savage ram. The same red glowing eyes that Judy saw when Nick’s savage side took over and forced itself to the front of his mind.

Thanks to her distraction, Nick was able to get the upper paw on the ram trying to crush him under his blade. He shifted his stance and shoved the ram to the right. Allowing Nick enough time to concentrate on setting his blade ablaze with fire. By then the knight had recovered and was swinging his blade at Nick’s head. He brought his own blade up to meet the aggressor and as the two met, the ram’s sword melted around Nick’s.

As he watched his blade disintegrate around the fox’s fiery sword, the knight was dumbfounded and couldn’t take his eyes off the now, melted metal. This allowed Nick an opening. He stepped in quickly and bashed the knights unprotected head with pommel of the hilt. The ram’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell limp on the ground.

Nick turned his attention to where Judy was fighting off the mage in front of her. A gasp escaped him as for the first time he looked at the glowing savage eyes of another mage. _How the…_ His thoughts were cut off by a painful yelp. Something had embedded itself in his back. He looked over his shoulder to see the end of a black arrow sticking out of his back. Looking up he could see the archer, the other mage, with the same red glowing eyes.

In his hands was a rough looking bow. It was a stick that he had picked up. The string was black with purple flames dancing up and down it. His arrows were other sticks that were picked up as he went, using his magic to bend the material to his desire. Nick glanced at the one sticking out of his back again only to see it turn to ash and melt away. _Crap, I’ll have to deal with that later._ Glancing at Judy to make sure she was holding her own and he turned towards the savage archer.

When the savage mage caught sight of Judy he was still on all fours. Instincts took over and he charged Judy. Ready for such an attack, this time, she leapt into the air at the last second. Flipping upside down and twisting, bringing her sword down to slice off one of his horns. She landed on her feet in time to see the ram rolling on the ground.

The ram stood and grabbed a small tree near him. It snapped from the ground and turned into a spear. _That’s new_. She thought moving in quickly to close the distance. She had to get within the spears reach to take the advantage. But he wouldn’t have any of that. He thrust his spear at her several times, keeping her at bay.

Judy easily dodge and blocked his attacks, but his enhanced speed from his savage state was nearly on par with her own. Making it difficult to get past the pointy end of the spear. She feinted left and he finally over committed. Judy swept her shield and knocked his attack wide and swooped in. Thrusting her sword into the ram’s chest, piercing his heart. The magic placed on her sword by Nick over powering the magic used on his leather armor.

A gargle came from his mouth as he tried to reach for the bunny. But Judy twisted her blade and yanked it out, causing him to jerk back before falling to the ground. Judy watched as the glowing red left his eyes and they returned to normal. Only to have an empty glassy look as the pupil dilated.

It was the first time she had ever killed someone. The sight of watching her victim die right before her was over whelming and shook her to her core. _What have I done?_ She wondered. But a painful yelp caught her attention. She looked to the source and saw Nick with a sickly black arrow in his back.

She saw the arrow disappear from his back, not understanding what happened. Nick turned back towards the other mage and his tail once again lit up in flames. He dogged another arrow and turned his back to the mage raising his tail high in the air and slamming it to the ground. Causing a wave of flames to go toward the ram.

She watched as the ram brought his bow down and sliced the wave in half only to look up in time to see Nick’s blade slice into his throat. The Vulpine had twisted as soon as his tail hit the ground and threw the weapon towards his enemy. The ram fell to its knees as the glow in its eyes left. Nick walked up and yanked the blade from his quarry with a sickening wet suction sound. Using the ram’s cloak to clean the blood off, the blade returned to the size of a dagger and he turned to Judy.

Seeing the state, she was in, he walked quickly to her. Looking her over he found no wounds, but she stared blankly forward not flinching. “Judy are you ok?” trying to get a response. All he got was mumbled incoherent words. Recognizing the signs of shock, he gently took her sword and shield and guided her into the house.

After carefully removing her armor, he walked her into his room and laid her on the bed. “Sorry Carrots, but this is for your own good.” He placed a finger on her forehead and softly whispered, “somnus pax”, placing her into a dreamless sleep to avoid the unwanted nightmares that will haunt her later. An ache in his right shoulder reminding him he had something else important to take care of.

He started walking out of the bedroom when he suddenly felt extremely exhausted. His vision began to blur and the room was spinning. The poison from the black magic that entered his body when he was shot with the arrow, was working its way through him. He tried to get to his bag to find an antidote but collapsed on the floor. _Carrots is gonna kill me if this stuff **COUGH COUGH!!**_ Blood coming from his mouth as he coughed. Pooling around his muzzle as he lay on the ground. The poison taking hold as his world goes dark.


	5. Boogeymammal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I like y'all!

_“Where am I?”_ Judy’s mind slowly began to regain consciousness. First becoming aware of something wrapping around her. Something warm and soft.  Before opening her eyes, she used her other senses to try and pinpoint where she was. Naturally using her ears first, she couldn’t hear anything that would suggest where she was. She then used one of her front paws to feel what was around her. Moving it back in forth in a sweeping motion, she determined she was in bed and it was very comfortable and welcoming.

She then turned to her nose. While not possessing a strong sense of smell compared to other mammals, especially canines, it was well enough to help her identify her close surroundings. Taking a few quick sniffs, she noticed something that tingled her nostrils. A strong musky smell that she couldn’t pin point right away. One that at first triggered a signal to her brain to run.

Instead of her muscles tightening and preparing to flee, they relaxed and she fell further into the bliss of emotional comfort. “ _What is that?”_ She wondered, taking in a few more sniffs. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked around at her surroundings. Quickly realizing she was not in her billeted room, she sat up on her elbow to look around at the rest of the room. Glancing around she caught sight of a chair with a shirt on the back.

With a sharp gasp, her paw instinctively clasped her chest. The shirt was the one she had been wearing yesterday that Nick let her borrow. Looking down upon herself she saw she was still wearing her uniform, minus the metal armor. “ _How did I get here?”_ Judy furrowed her brow and rubbed her temple, trying to will the memory of what happened back.

Recalling the wall of fire coming from his tail and the sound the sword made after Nick pulled it from the other mammal, Judy suddenly wished she hadn’t tried to remember. Now feeling sick to her stomach, she slid out of the bed and went to the living room to look for Nick. Quickly glancing around she couldn’t find any sign of the red-haired fox. She started to walk towards the kitchen and rounded the chair he sat in last night. That’s where she found his body.

Nick’s body was lying face down on the floor. The first thing Judy noticed was the wound from the arrow. It was crusted with dried blood. She cursed under her breath at her failure to care for her friend last night. Dropping to her knees beside him, checked for a pulse and called his name trying to get a response. Unresponsive and with no pulse, Judy’s heart began to double in speed from the previously hasty pace, she rolled him onto his back.

Seeing the pool of dried blood where his muzzle had been and the flecks that crusted his lips, Judy began to nearly panic. She laid her head on his chest, using her superior hearing to listen for a heartbeat. Hoping to feel the rise and fall of his chest and his breathe against the ear she placed on his muzzle. But neither came.

“No…no…no, no, no, no, no! Please Nick wake up! Don’t leave me like this!” She screamed, as she lifted herself from his chest. Looking onto his motionless face, she leaned forward and grabbed his cheeks. “Please come back to me!” she whispered. “Come one slick. You can’t die now, I just found you.”

She moved herself up to cradle his head in her lap. Slowly running her small claws through his fur on top of his head. Trying to remember everything he had shared with her through the kiss she couldn’t remember. She searched his memories for a way to bring him back. Then she found something she had not intended.

A memory of herself with a shocked expression. A sensation of pressure on her lips. When the image of herself pulled away. Judy suddenly felt her lips being licked. But she could see her whole face and her tongue had not come out. Heat began to run through her face and up her ears. Causing them to shoot upwards. Her heart was racing. Her stomach was in a knot while a lump became lodged in her throat.

“His lips.” She softly whispered. She was seeing his memories of the kiss that shared the memories. He felt the softness of her fur, the blush of performing such an intimate act the first time. The butterflies in his stomach and the lump in his throat from the nervousness. He had kissed her and he like it.

Looking down at the still face in her lap, Judy reached a shaky paw up to touch his lips. Nearly touching, reality came crashing down around her. She would never be able to kiss him, to feel the tenderness of his touch or his breath across her face. The agony of the lonely future before her broke the dam of tears.

 _“Why do I feel this way? I just met him?”_ She began breathing heavily while tremors with every breath became fiercer. She wrapped her arms round his head and pulled it in closer to her. No longer able to hold back, her tears came freely, soaking her cheeks and his lifeless head. After several minutes of uncontrollably agony, Judy’s ears began to slowly raise up. She slowly sat up, eyes beginning to widen.

“Nicholas.” She softly whispered. Looking down at the face of the vulpine still in her lap, she began to laugh. At first just a giggle and slowly rose to be nearly uncontrollably. All the while hugging his face to hers. When a sudden sharp pain from the back of her head had her falling over and rolling onto her back. There above her stood the ram that Nick had bludgeoned the night before. The last thing she saw was his hoofed hand reaching down to grab her.

Judy’s ears were ringing, causing her to wince from the pain. This caused what felt like her head being smashed by an anvil. She tried to place her paws on her head to help soothe the pain only to discover she couldn’t move them. She also couldn’t see. She struggled for a moment to free herself or at least discover what was holding her. She was apparently tied to a chair with a blindfold over her eyes.

Taking a couple of deep breaths to calm herself, she concentrated on trying to hear what was around her. Gently raising her ears above her head, she rotated them from front to rear taking in every sound around her. She could hear muffled voices. There were a lot of voices. A large group or gathering. There was also music playing. It sounded like they were throwing a party.

With her headache beginning to subside enough for her to concentrate properly, she could make out various string instruments that she couldn’t identify. As well as what sounded like a strange wind instruments. Before she could make out more she heard voices coming towards where she was. Still muffled by the walls.

“I’m telling you I saw it with my own eyes!”

“It’s crazy. Impossible. There is no way a fox can do that kind of magic without the serum.”

“I saw him up close. I was in his face. His eyes were just as normal as mine and yours.”

“Normal for a fox you mean, sly devils. Can’t trust that trash. Anyway, you said he’s dead, right? Then we don’t have anything to worry about.”

The door to the room she was being kept opened. The sound of the music and crowd increasing in volume.

“Ah, good. You’re awake.”

They walked up beside the tied down bunny. She could hear a blade being drawn before feeling the cold metal pressed under her chin. “Try anything stupid and I’ll slit your throat. Do you understand?”

Judy nodded her head slightly, making sure not to press down hard on the blade against her.

“Good. Jesse.”

She felt her paws being untied from the chair. She thought for a second about trying to escape, but reconsidered when the blade under her chin slid back to press against her neck. Once her paws were free, the one holding the blade told her to stand. She slowly raised herself from the chair and her arms were tied behind her back. The blade was removed from her throat only to be pointed into her back along with a hoofed hand being placed on her shoulder.

“Move.” The voice behind her spoke along with jabbing the blade hard into her back. Walking out the door she could now tell that the voices and music were below her. She felt like she was on a balcony. If her blindfold were removed she could probably look down on the animals below partying and listening to music. Walking what felt like several hundred feet away from the source of the music she was brought to a halt.

“You can remove the blindfold.” A female voice said.

Judy felt the blade against her back disappear. Along with someone tugging at the material that covered her eyes. Once removed she had to squint to see until her eyes could adjust to the sudden onslaught of light. Which was rapidly bringing back her headache.

Blinking several times, her vision began to clear to see a blue-eyed ewe sitting in front of her.

“Assistant Chancellor Bellwether?” This was probably the last person Judy expected to see giving her kidnappers instructions.  “What are you doing here?”

“Judy! I’m so happy to see you’re ok!”

“Okay?! I’m tied up! What is going on?”

“I’m sorry Judy it’s just a precaution. You understand, don’t you? We have to make sure you aren’t being manipulated by that _fox.”_ Practically spitting the word fox, Bellwethers face turned into an angry scowl. As if the word itself was venom.

“Manipulate me? He didn’t manipulate me he helped me after I was attacked by…those…rams.” Judy started to look around the room they were seated in. There was a large window to her left that allowed someone to look out on the floor below it and to see the stage where the musicians were performing. Next to it was a ram knight wearing the same kind of armor as the ones who attacked her and Nick. Looking around further there were three other rams in the room as well. One of which Judy recognized as the one Nick knocked out.

“Yeah about that.” Judy turned her attention back to Bellwether. “I’m afraid that was a terrible misunderstanding. You see, that fox, is a wanted criminal. My personal guard were on the way to arrest him when they saw you leave his home. They assumed you were in league with him and that’s why they attacked.”

Judy looked down at the floor to ponder what Bellwether had told her. She reran all the events since starting this assignment in her head. Two things stood out. Nick had warned the sheep she injured in the first time to tell his master to return the stone. Second was when they came to Nick’s house they offered to let him leave. If he’s such a wanted criminal why take the risk of letting him leave.

Replaying the events once more Judy remembered something Bellwether had just said. _‘My personal guard’_ These were her guards that attacked her. They weren’t interested in Nick, only her. But why?

“The peace stone.” She softly whispered.

“I’m sorry I didn’t hear you.” Bellwether politely asked.

“You have the peace stone!” Bellwether’s smile faltered for only a moment. But Judy’s analytical skills caught it along with the dread that reflected in her eyes.

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about Officer Hopps.”

“You said so yourself, these are your personal guards. Personal guards don’t worry with the police work of catching criminals. They were after me all along. You didn’t want me catching on that you stole the peace stone.”

“Oh Judy, it would have been so much better if you’d have just played along.”

“So, you admit it then.”

“What difference does it make. You’re my prisoner and no one knows where you are or even how to find you. Bogo won’t even think to look for you for a month. But don’t worry, you’ll be gone long before that.” The last sentence said with an evil smile.

“Nick will come for me.” Judy retorted.

“Nick? The fox? You mean the dead fox! Wow you really have lost it!” she started laughing.

Judy never changed her expression. “He will come for me. He’ll find me, and together we’re going to take you down.”

“You expect me to believe that an undead boogeymammal fox is going to walk through those doors. Make it past all my guards and mages just to come for you? You may have bested two of my least powerful mages last night but you don’t stand a chance at beating those guarding this building.”

And almost as if on queue the main hall where the music and sound of partying were happening went quiet. All the torches and candles in the building became very dim. Dawn ran to the windows to look as far down below her as she could where the entrance doors were located. Her jaw dropped and eyes shot wide. Running up beside her and looking down as well, Judy couldn’t help but smile from ear to ear at the sight of a fox wrapped in flames.

“Nick!”


	6. Self Struggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special treat! It's my birthday so everyone gets a new chapter! Enjoy!

_Where is he? I don’t understand why he would choose now of all times to be late. I think he likes to annoy me. Like how he never says anything. Sometimes I wonder just how intelligent he really is. I know he can speak. I’ve never heard him mutter so much as sound but carrots said he spoke to her. 300 years without a peep and here I am dying in my living room floor and he has the nerve to…_

Hearing footsteps approaching from behind, Nick’s ear twitches in their direction, interrupting the conversation with himself, his sane self anyway. As the figure walks past him Nick opens his eyes and observes the figure pass him and then sit on the ground in front of him. Eyeing him up and down for a moment he decides to cut to the chase.

“You’re late.” He spoke in an irritated tone. “Do you have any idea how difficult it is to slow down my heart rate to the point where I’m barely alive? I doubt even carrots would be able to tell if I’m alive or dead.” The figure narrows his eyes at that last remark.

“Fine I doubt she could tell if _we_ were alive or not.” The multi-eye colored fox, sitting directly in front of Nick nodded its head and relaxed its gaze. It’s eyes rotating between different colors to denote it’s many abilities. What sat in front of Nick was a mirror image of himself. The only difference being the eyes. While Nick’s were green the savage in front of him changed eye color constantly. Rotating between red, white, blue and black.

Over the past 300 years Nick had learned what the different colors came to mean. White was the ability see beyond the horizon or events that were beyond the line of sight. Blue was the ability to heal any wound or restore certain objects to their original state. Red was the truly savage color of the three. When the savage fox displayed this color in its eyes, it’s abilities were far greater than Nick’s without the aid of his savage self. Black is the color that showed for the shortest amount of time. Barely a flicker between the three. Nick still wasn’t sure what this color was meant for. He had never seen his savage self-use it before.

Letting out an agitated huff, Nick finally broke the silence. “So why her?” he asked. “I know there’s more to her than just her good looks. I saw the aura she has when I first laid eyes on her.” Silence. “And why the silent treatment? Three hundred years I’ve been slowly losing my mind sitting here trying to have a conversation with you and not once have you spoken a word to me.” He shouted. Anger started to well up. “Yet she walks in and not only do you speak in front of her but you speak directly to her?!” The savage vulpine produces a toothy smile.

“Alright, you know what, screw it.” Nick stood and pointed a finger angrily at the other fox. “Screw you, screw that bunny and screw this hell I’ve been living with.” Yelling the last part to the blackness around him before doubling over coughing up blood. The savage fox doing the same. Once both had recomposed themselves the savage let out a low growl towards Nick.

“Oh, shut up!” he spat back. “You can’t do anything to me any more than I can to you.” They had tried once. Tried to kill each other to get dominance over the shared body. Turning away he spoke in a normal tone. “The only difference is I can let go.” The floor he stood on shook as he released control of his body. Allowing his blood to flow faster and spread the black magic further into his body.

When he spoke again his voice was low and tired. The tension leaving his body as his shoulders slumped. “I’m tired of suffering, of hiding the emotions. Tired of this secret and it’s burdens.” Taking in a heavy breath. “Three hundred years and all that’s changed,” breathing in a shuddering breath, “are the faces that spit on me for what I am.” Erupting into another coughing fit, causing him to fall to his knees, Nick spat the blood from his mouth and onto the floor. There was more this time.

“No matter what I do, no matter what I sacrifice,” He paused catching his breath, “no matter who I’ve lost or what they meant to me,” tears now flowing freely, “it’s never enough.”

A gentle paw grabbed his shoulder. Nick looked up to the savage looking down at him through shining blue eyes. Blood staining the fur around it’s muzzle. It spoke in the same deep echoing version of Nick’s voice as it had to Judy. “She will be the one to end our burden.” Nick turned his head away and closed his eyes, feeling them burn with unshed tears. His torment would finally end. The rabbit that had barged into his life, literally, would be the one that stopped all the pain. He took a shuddering breath and allowed the tension to leave his body. He stood and looked at the savage fox.

“I’m going to excuse your tardiness this time because of all the black magic around us.” Nick rose an arm gesturing to their surroundings. Nick’s mind was usually an image of his self-conscious self’s observations of the surroundings. The only explanation for the darkness they were now surrounded by had to be the black magic from the arrow he was struck by.

“Shall we begin?” he asked, holding out his paw with the palm facing the savage fox in front of him. It raised its own and closed its eyes. Nick closed his own and relaxed, allowing his mind to reach out and find the strands of blackness around him. Seeing them as strings hanging in the wind. He reached out and grabbed one pulled it down in front of him. The more he pulled the more of the outside world he could see.

Slowly, piece by piece, the black magic was pulled from his body and brought into a ball between himself and the savage fox. Until finally, the last of the strings had been collected and were now in a tight ball between the two foxes, glowing slightly. Nick took in a deep breath. “Your turn.” He spoke with a raspy voice.

The savage opened its still blue eyes and placed a paw on the ball. Glowing around his paw, it slowly changes colors from black to purple and eventually blue. The colors swirling together inside the ball. Until the only color left was blue. After completing the task, he looked up at Nick, tilted his head to the side and raised a curious eye brow. “What?” Nick asked. He pointed at Nick’s chest. Nick was raising and lowering his shirt to allow more air flow.

Shrugging his shoulders “I feel warm for some reason.” He replied. His nose began to tickle, he looked around at the now clear panoramic view of his subconscious. Everything was blurred, a result of slowing his heart down so much. He heard a voice and saw the image shuffle around. The voice wasn’t clear, like hearing a sound while underwater.

The voice began to sound panicked. “Oh no.” Nick turned to face his savage self. “It’s Judy, she found our body.” The savage fox’s face began to contort into a worried look. “I’ve got to start waking up, you use that magic and start healing us.” He nodded and grabbed the ball, sprinting away out of Nick’s sight. _I wonder where he goes?_ Nick had often wondered that. He followed him a couple of times only to lose sight of him.

Focusing on the task at hand, Nick closed his eyes in concentration. It was going to take a couple of hours to get his heart rate back up and his body responsive again. He looked at the blurry image one last time and noticed something. His entire vision was a moving grey ball. _I wonder if she’s giving me mouth to mouth?_ A mischievous smile crossing his muzzle. _If only I could stick my tongue out right now_. He mused. He brought his fingers up to his lips. Remembering the feel of her soft fur and tender skin. Thinking of how she tasted he licked his lips.

Shaking his head, he refocused on bringing his body back to life. _Breath! Wait a minute? That’s it!_ He focused completely on taking in and releasing a single breath. She was still close to his face, hopefully she would feel his breath across her fur. That might stop her from worrying so much.

 

Judy held Nick’s head in her lap. She wrapped her arms round his head and pulled it in closer to her. No longer able to hold back, her tears came freely, soaking her cheeks and his lifeless head. After several minutes of uncontrollably agony, Judy’s ears began to slowly raise up. _Was that…a breath?_ She suddenly felt a small breeze of warm air across her ears.

 

Nick watched as the grey ball that could only have been Judy moved away slightly and heard what could have only been described as the laughter of a crazy mammal. _She got the message!_ He let out a sigh of relief and continued to wake himself up. After a moment, the laughing stopped. Opening his eyes to see if he could tell what she was doing, he got a little worried when he couldn’t see her. He felt his heart break when he saw the much larger figure standing over him.

Nick felt dread wash over his body as he watched the new figure reach down and apparently shake his motionless body. Then pick up, what was hopefully just an unconscious, Judy and walk away. Feeling the fear and anger take over his emotions, he forcefully pushed his body to regain consciousness. And after nearly an hour of straining, his eyes opened.

Taking several sharp breaths before being able to move he rolled over onto his stomach and slowly lifted himself up. Arms shaking from the strain of his own body weight. Nick moved himself to collect Judy’s armor and placed it in his pack. Leaning on the door frame, his legs still wobbling, Nick looked out from his home. The bodies were gone from the night before. They had taken Judy, cleaned up their mess and left him to rot.

He could no longer sense the pull he had before. He tried getting his savage self to use its ability of seeing over the horizon to find her but nothing. She was gone truly gone. Nick fell to his knees no longer able to support himself. Overcome by the feeling of loss. _Why? Why her? What did she do to deserve this?_ Breathing deeply through his nose to calm himself down, something catches his attention. Something in the air, that’s familiar. Blood, sheep, ashes, earth, lavender? “BUNNY! JUDY!”

Nick took several more sniffs to confirm what he found. He started walking towards town the scent of Judy growing stronger the closer he got. Following his nose for most of the day, he found himself on the outskirts of Savanah Central. Judy’s scent ending at large building with ten guards patrolling the outside. Nick could tell at least 4 were mages. The rest appeared to just be knights. He needed to come up with a diversion.

Seeing a Rhino with a holocaust cloak and a wolf pushing a wheelbarrow he got an idea.

After a bit of persuasion, the two agreed to help Nick by creating a diversion. It was starting to get dark and once the sun was down they would wait until the group was gathered together at the front of the building to guard the only entrance. Once gathered Nick motioned for the wolf and rhino to start.

The duo moves forward with the rhino wearing the holocaust cloak and he seems to be floating because he's standing in the wheelbarrow, as the wolf, hidden behind him, busts a gut by pushing it.

“I AM THE DREAD…” the rhino starts. Nick looks around to observe the sheep guarding the door. They appear to be a little startled. “…NO SURVIVORS. MY MEN ARE HERE, AND I…” the sheep start to look around trying to see who else might be with this ghostly apparition. “BUT SOON YOU WILL NOT BE HERE” _Wow this guy’s really laying it_ _down_ Nick thought. Nick looked again and the sheep were starting to back away from the approaching ghoul.  Nick reaches forward with a candle and lights the cloak on fire. “…TAKES NO SURVIVORS. ALL YOUR WORST NIGHTMARES…” Nick could see panic starting to set in on the group. “…IS HERE FOR YOUR SOULS!”

 

That did it. All the sheep fled before the fiery apparition that would surely haunt their dreams for some time. Nick thanked them both and ran for the entrance.

 

Stopping at the entrance, Nick read the sign on the door. PREY ONLY. Nick huffed in disgust and pushed the door open walking into the lobby. Having not seen the display outside, the guest were unimpressed by the fox that had just strolled into their private club. Nick’s only reaction was not to react. His face only showed that of someone who was disinterested. Placing his hands behind his back, he slowly paced towards the main entrance of the club.

 

Nearly half way there a zebra stepped in front of him and blocked his path. “Where do you think you’re going _fox?_ ” Nick looked up at the zebra and casually replied. “I’m simply looking for a friend.”

 

“You don’t have any friends here _pred_.” The zebra countered.

 

“Sir, please I’m not AH!” Nick yelped as someone behind him stomped on his tail. Pulling the wounded appendage to his chest and cradling it in his arms. “Fine you want to…” CRACK! Someone broke a stick along the back side of his head sending him to the floor. Getting up on all fours, “Please…” he begged holding the back of his now bleeding skull. “You don’t want to UMPH!” A kick to his torso sent him flying across the room and into the door. “Oh, I’m sure I do!” stated the zebra as he reached for the door handle.

 

About to open the door and literally kick the fox out of the club, he stopped when he heard a loud growl. Looking down the zebra was stupefied to see the fox standing staring up at him. Eyes as black and devoid of emotion as a moonless night. The zebra staggered backwards, startled by this change. The fox huffed as smoke began to roll out of his nostrils. He opened his mouth and licked his lips, causing saliva, that looked more like magma, to drip to the floor.

 

The fox’s tail began to spark and crackle as it lit on fire. Every torch and candle in the room began to dim down to nearly be snuffed out. The black-eyed fox drew its dagger and the blade and handle extended to a fox length sword. Catching ablaze as he brandished it. Everyone in the room was too frightened to speak. The fox eyed the zebra that had been his abuser. Leaping forward the fox plunged the blade into the larger mammal’s stomach. Twisting the blade and slicing to the side opening him up.

 

Leaving the dying creature behind and a room full of shocked speciest. He kicked up open the door to the main hall and strolled a few steps forward. The room grew silent as everyone took in the site of a fox standing in the middle of an inferno. He glanced around the room, not seeing what he was looking for, he spoke. His voice far deeper and darker than anything anyone had ever heard before, coming in heaved words almost as if it were difficult for him to speak.

 

“Where…is…JUDY!!!”

 

**THE NEXT MORNING**

 

The sun shining through the window lighting the room into a warm brightening light. Nick rolled onto his side to try and escape its torturous assault on his vision. Eye’s still closed he started to yawn. Only to find he couldn’t open his muzzle. Something was wrapped around it. He opened his eyes and horror filled his every fiber.  Someone had muzzled him. Panic set in as he desperately clawed at the device to get it off. Kicked as he struggled he pushed himself off the bed and against one of the walls.

 

“NICK!” a voice called as he felt a small paw grab his shoulder. He turned around to see Judy standing behind some bars. “Judy” he said with a muffled voice as he reached forward through the bars and wrapped her in a hug.

 

“Ow! Easy slick.” She gently pulled away and shifted to one side. Nick immediately released her and looked down, worried he had hurt her. Upon examining her he noticed her arm was wrapped in a sling.

 

“Wha haffenef?” he muffled.

 

“Here, let me get that.” She spoke softly and reached behind his head releasing the muzzle so it would fall off him.

 

“Thanks.” He said before stretching his jaw.

 

“You’re welcome.” Nick looked around the room to see where he was. He was in a cell and Judy was standing on the outside of it. Looking back at Judy he noticed her ears sagging behind her back and eyes were down cast.

 

“Carrots?” he spoke with concern in his voice. She looked up at him, sadness in her eyes. He leaned forward grabbing the bars and leaned his head as far through them as he could. “What did I do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favorite chapter to write for this story so far. I really liked doing the internal conversation that Nick had with his savage self. Let me know how you liked it!


	7. Close Call

**Earlier that morning**

 

Voices. Mumbled voices. Judy had a sudden sense of déjà vu, though she couldn’t place it. However, it didn’t’ last long as voices turned into a painful ringing in her ears. Flinching from the sudden pain, she reached up and cupped her ears to try and ease their suffering. The sudden motion of her arms brought on an intense pain in her right arm.

The pain causing an intense sensation of nausea. Trying to lean on her side she found putting pressure on her arm caused even greater pain than the ringing in her ears. Causing her to dry heave where she was. Once the nausea subsided, she opened her eyes and saw that she was on a bed in a room full of beds.

Thankful that there was nothing in her stomach to empty onto herself, Judy slowly opened her eyes to the blurry world around her. The dim lighting provided by candles were a blessing to her eyes. As the details began to become clear again, she noticed all the empty bed around her.

“ _The infirmary.”_ She concluded. Looking down at herself she noticed her arm in a sling. _“When did that happen?”_ Slowly sitting up she noticed it wasn’t just her arm that hurt. Nearly every part of her body felt abused.

Once in the up position she glanced around at the empty bed. _“Where’s Nick?”_ Hearing a door open behind her, Judy turned to see a beaver nun walking towards her. One of the nurses no doubt. “Oh, you’re awake!” the cheerful creature greeted.

“Yes, thank you.” She replied with a polite smile.

“How do you feel child?” The beaver asked while placing a paw comfortingly on Judy’s uninjured shoulder.

“Like I was tossed out of a tower.” She half joked. Causing the nun to giggle.

“Well from the state they brought you in I’m not surprised. Surviving a fire, taking down a murderous fox and…”

“Do you know where he is?!” She asked urgently missing how the nun had described the fox in question. Mistaking her reaction for fear, the beaver nun tried to calm her down.

“No need to be afraid. He’s locked away in the cells.”

“Locked away? Why would they do that?” Not sure how to take the questions, the nun assumed that the trauma must have affected the poor bunny’s memory.

“Why for burning down that building and murdering that poor zebra.” She calmly stated.

Shocked by the update, Judy stood on her wobbly legs and thanked the nun for her care. Then started making her way to the cells where prisoners were kept.

 

**In the present**

“Carrots, what did I do?”

Judy cast her eyes away from his. Staring at the cold metal bars of the cell. “I don’t know. Not for sure anyway. The last thing I remember is looking down from the balcony. Where Bellwether was questioning me. I saw you in the main hall doing your firefox thing. After that I blacked out. Although, I think that has something to do with the two knots on the back of my head.” Instinctively rubbing the swollen bumps.

“Bellwether? You mean Assistant Chancellor Bellwether?” Nick asked.

Nodding her head in affirmation Judy continued. “She’s the one behind the rams attacking us. Well, me anyway. She has the peace stone.” Still not looking at him. Until she felt his paw under her chin, gently pulling her gaze towards him.

There she saw a gentle smile waiting to greet her. “I believe you fluff.” Hearing one of the nicknames he gave her made her giggle.

“What is it with you and nicknames?” Causing him to chuckle at her playful tone.

“Bellwether is playing with black magic and that’s what you want to know?” He said with a smile. Well that got Judy’s attention. Her eyes went wide and her ears stood straight up in an alert manner.

“She’s using black magic!? How do you know!? Is that why she stole the peace stone!?” Spitting out all three questions without waiting for an answer.

“Woah...” sitting back and holding his paws up in front of him trying to get her to stop for a moment. “Easy there, carrots. One question at a time. But yes, she is using black magic, I know because the arrow I was shot with nearly killed me from it and I suspect that is why she stole the peace stone.”

“Well what are we waiting for!” She shouted in her excitement. “We need to arrest her and get her to tell us where the peace stone is immediately!” Judy turned to walk out of the cells when she heard Nick call out behind her.

“Uh, carrots?” Once she turned around to face him, he pointed towards the cell door. Instantly causing her to deflate and her ears to drop behind her back. “You don’t have a key, do you?” To which she simply shook her head in a negative. “Okay then, maybe you should tell me why I’m in here and why they put a muzzle on me.”

“A better question,” a loud booming voice coming from the entrance interrupts causing Judy to spin and stand to attention and Nick to look on in curiosity as Bogo enters the holding cells, “is why did she take the muzzle off!”

Judy snapped to attention causing herself to wince in pain when she tried to instinctively salute with her right arm. Seemingly un-phased by her obvious pain Bogo continued questions the small bunny in front of him.

“I ask again Hopps, why did you remove the muzzle off this murdering fox!” His hard glare driving daggers into hers.

“Murder!” Nick and Judy exclaimed in unison. Looking at each other with horror and shock on their faces.

Judy turned back to face Bogo. “But Chief those rams attacked us it was self-defense I was there!” She desperately pleaded.

Bogo pinched his snout just above his nose releasing a long-suffering sigh before continuing. “I have no idea what rams you’re taking about Hopps.” Causing Judy to tilt her head in confusion while one of her ears fell to the side slightly. “I’m talking about the zebra that several witnesses place this fox,” he states pointing a hoof at Nick, “at the scene committing the murder as well as lighting the building on fire!”

“You mean the zebra that beat me senseless in the lobby?” Nick calmly asked.

“The only beating any of the witnesses mentioned was the one you gave to the zebra.” Bogo said in a dark tone.

“Chief,” Judy tried to interject, “he’s being setup. Assistant Chancellor Bellwether is behind it I’m sure.”

“The Assistant Chancellor is one of the key witnesses. Besides everyone saw you jump from the balcony to stop him.”

“What!?” Judy asked in surprise. Turning to look at Nick, prepared to express her concerns and assure him that was not what happened. What she saw however stopped any words from escaping her mouth. The cold stare of betrayal written all over his face.

“And here I thought you were on my side.” Letting out a sigh that spoke volumes of disappointment. “I should have known better than to trust someone from the ZPD.” He then turned away to stare at the back wall of the cell.

Finally finding her voice Judy spoke up as he was turning away. “Nick that’s not what happened. You have to believe me.”

“Officer Hopps.” Judy turned to see her boss with an expression that seemed to show anger and disappointment in her actions. “My office now.” Was all he said before opening the door then stepping to the side and waited for her to exit.

Torn between her duty and assuring her friend she hadn’t betrayed him, Judy could only stand in place looking between the two. Just when Bogo’s patients seemed to be at an end the prisoner behind the bars spoke to her.

“You should do as you’re told officer. After all, it’s what your good at.” Turning his head just enough to let her see one of his emerald eyes. The cold blankness within broke her heart. Defeated, she turned to walk out of the room with ears drooping low behind her back.

When Bogo shut the door, and walked past her she picked up her pace to stay with him but still a few feet behind. She didn’t notice any of the other officers they past heading towards that room. He body was on autopilot while her mind just played the words he’d spoken over and over again.

Her demeaner never changing, even after entering the chief’s office. Now standing before his desk, the only thing that seemed to have managed to get her out of her trance like state was the slamming of the door behind her. Causing her to bounce with the shock wave that it seemed to have emanated.

“Sit.” The chief ordered as he walked around his giant to her desk. She moved to the nearest chair and hauled herself up. Taking a seat and waiting for what happened next. Watching as the Chief Knight of the Realm to dropped heavily into his chair. Breathing out a heavy huff through his nostrils before speaking.

“You have this one chance to explain yourself Hopps. And it better be good.”

Judy began to share the events of her entire operation. From the time she left records to seeing Nick on the floor below her in a fiery inferno. Placing special emphasis on the conversation with Bellwether and leaving out some of the more personal parts as well and Nick’s true back story. Saying only that he lived there. Not a lie, just not the whole truth.

Bogo sat behind his desk staring intently at the small bunny sitting across from him. His facial expression barely changing during the recount of the last couple of days. “You expect me to believe that the assistant chancellor of Zootopia is behind the theft of the peace stone and using it to wield black magic?”

“Sir, it’s the truth!” she exclaimed. “Ask Nick!”

“The fox? You expect me to take the word of a fox? Who, may I remind you, has been accused of murder, arson and the use of black magic by several witnesses?”

Judy opened her mouth to retort the chief’s words only to have his raise a hoof to silence her. “You were given a simple mission to find a simple relic. Instead you’ve thrown yourself in with a criminal and gone against the ruling party of Zootopia. I cannot overlook your actions of either incompetence or willingly cooperating with a criminal of the highest order. You are hereby dismissed from the…”

The door to Chief Bogo’s door suddenly opens. In walks the fox that should have been rotting in his cell followed by a black wolf who looked exacerbated, trying to tell the fox who couldn’t just walk into the Chiefs office unannounced.

“What is the meaning of this Mason!” Bogo shouts at the wolf with the graying muzzle. Magus Mason Ragamore, one of the three head mages of the ZPD and among the most powerful in Zootopia, looked up at the chief of the ZPD with an aggravated expression. The title Magus placing him just under the authority of Chief Bogo but giving him the final say in regards to crimes regarding magic.

“I was just telling him he couldn’t enter without knocking first but he just barged in. Anyway, now that I’m here we need to discuss the matter of these two and why this fox was in the holding cell when he needed to be treated for an infection of black magic!”

“Infection?” Bogo asked.

“Yes, infection! Turn around and show him the scare Nicholas.” As turned his back to the bunny and buffalo he lifted his shirt to reveal the area where the black magic arrow had struck him the night they were attacked at his home.

The dark black scared tissue beneath his right shoulder blade clearly evident by the lack of fur growing back made Chief Bogo’s eyes go wide and face to drop and Judy to gasp, moving her paws over her muzzle with eyes wide and ears erect in alarm.

“Fortunately,” Mason continued, “whatever magic had infected him has worn off. Some sort of temporary or weak spell I’d assume.”

 _“If you only knew.”_ Nick thought to himself.

“What exactly are you saying Mason?” Bogo asked in an irritated tone.

“Whatever he was being held for, he is not responsible for.” Mason replied while Nick lowered his shirt and turned to face both Judy and Bogo. Giving Judy a wink in the process.

“He committed murder and burned down a building!” Bogo nearly shouted, not willing to just let the fox just walk free after last night’s events.

“While under the influence of black magic and being assaulted!” Mason retorted. The mention of assault caused Bogo’s facial expression to falter slightly. “Tell me Chief, have you ever seen what happens to predators who try to enter one of the prey only taverns? In case you haven’t let me show you.”

Motioning for Nick to lift his shirt once more, the old wolf began to brush the fur on Nick’s ribs to the side revealing the bruised skin underneath. Causing him to wince slightly at the contact. Judy reacted by dropping her ears behind her back in concern and her eyes were beginning to water at the mistreatment of her friend. _“Are we friends?”_ She wondered to herself. Thinking back to what Nick said in the cell before she left.

“The most likely scenario is that he was infected by the black magic before entering the tavern. Therefore, his actions were not his own and cannot be held against him. I have already examined him for any residual traces of magic and none can be found. Therefore, he is free to go.”

This caused Judy to look in surprise. Nick, however, seemed to keep that same blank expression he always had. Bogo just snorted in irritation. “I expect a full briefing.”

“And you’ll have it.” Mason replied.

“As for you Hopps,” Judy was very worried. She may not have shared all of Nick’s secrets but she had shared the fact he was able to use magic. Just not to the full extent or in detail. “you will report for administrative duty until your arm is healed. After which you’ll be permanently assigned to guard duty.”

Her ears fell behind her back limp as she stared up at the larger mammal. She started to retort when a stern “Now!” was shouted down at her. Defeated she began to climb down from the chair she sat in, when someone else spoke up.

“No.”

“I beg your pardon?!” Bogo looked at the fox with anger pulsing through his body.

“I’m sorry,” Nick took a step closer pulling his hands from behind his back and placed them around his muzzle to imitate making his voice louder, “what I said was NO! Here’s the thing chief, you gave her one month to complete a case that no one else had been able to solve. A brand new rooky with no back up. No wonder she had to get the help of a fox. Now we still have,” He made a show of counting on his fingers before continuing, “27 days before the deadline. Now if you’ll excuse us, we have a very big lead to follow.”

He then turned and walked back towards the door. Judy slid down from her seat and looked back at Bogo, mouth open to try and speak, only to close it and point towards the door before spinning on her heels and following Nick.

Once through the threshold Nick closed the door behind them and walked beside her. After retrieving their equipment, they exited the building and walked onto the streets. Neither said a word as they traveled without any specific destination in mind.

“Thank you, for that.” Judy finally spoke, breaking the silence between them.

“My pleasure Carrots.”

“I still have a lot of questions I need to ask you though.” Looking up at him hopefully.

“As I recall, it’s my turn to ask the questions.” Looking down with a smirk.

Smiling back, she turned her gaze to the direction they were heading. “Fine, ask away.”

“All in good time. Meanwhile, we need to get off the streets. Bellwether is sure to have found out about my release and I’m sure she’s been keeping an eye on you as well. And I think I know the perfect place.”

Falling back into silence once again. Judy followed him to a tavern only thirty minutes’ walk from the precinct. After asking her to wait outside, Judy stood watch outside the door. Glancing up at the hanging sign, she saw an image of a green bycoket hat with a red feather and the name of the tavern, The Hood, written underneath.

After a few minutes Nick returned and now had a heavy purse strapped to his belt. “Nick!” she loudly whispered while eyeing the purse. She looked around to make sure she wasn’t drawing any unwanted attention and then stepped closer. “Where did you get that?”

Chuckling at her reaction, Nick placed a calming paw on her shoulder. “Easy Carrots, I just sold my half of the tavern.”

“Yeah but don’t you know it’s not safe…wait? You own this place?” A disbelieving eyebrow was perked and her good paw pointed back at the tavern in question.

“Only half and used to. Robin, my partner, has been trying to buy my half off me since it got off the ground. Now come on, we need to catch the next carriage headed south.”

“Why are we going south?”

“To talk to an old friend.”


	8. Old Friends, New Journeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy travel to meet an old friend of Nick's who may or may not be able to help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Been a long time hasn't it? I do apologize for that. I had hoped this chapter would be out before Christmas but ya know, life and stuff. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. I worked with a couple of other writers and included cameos of them in this story. You may notice a difference in writing style in this chapter from the previous ones. I feel I've grown as a writer and with the gap in writing on this story it probably shows. Anyway, let me know what you guys think Enjoy!

Judy sat on her side of the booth, flexing and stretching her arm. After closing the door to the private area Nick had procured, he then set about repairing Judy’s broken arm. Unlike before, where Nick passed out almost immediately, this time he was awake for a few moments before slipping off to sleep. Judy watched as he curled into a ball on the seat meant for a larger mammal, wondering why he’d only been passed out for a few moments when he’d apparently repaired far more damage in the alley way.

Her attention was soon diverted as the large carriage called a storbus they’d procured passage on began to move. It was a massive device, designed to carry mammals of all different sizes. It could carry as many as ten elephants with compartments built underneath their seats to accommodate smaller mammals such as Nick and her self. These were common areas that were open benches that lined the walls. Above the elephants was a deck designed for larger mammals that also included a few smaller rooms built to house something the size of a lion or tiger. The seats were two benches facing each other that could sit two of the large felines on each. 

Judy watched as the sights of the city rolled past, glancing to the front of the storbus where a team of 15 oxen or similarly sized mammals pushed on beams that attached to the front axle of the vehicle and steered them towards their destination. Behind the storbus a group of 6 elephants and 8 rhinos pushed a similar beam that mounted to the back of the vehicle. Together, the group picked up pace and set about moving faster than the smaller mammals could hope to move on their own. These teams were trained and conditioned to travel long distances and take turns shouldering the burden of moving the behemoth of a vehicle. As the vehicle traveled south towards their destination, Judy began to wonder who this “old friend” was that Nick spoke of.

The more she thought about who it might be the more concerned she became. Not for who this mystery mammal was, but for how little she actually knew about Nick. She’d only known him for a couple of days and here she was leaving the city on nothing but his word that it would help in her investigation. It was true, he’d saved her life a couple of times already and she intended on repaying him in some way. Perhaps showing that she trusted him would provide the answer to that. 

As the sights of the city gave way to the trees of forest, Judy swivelled an ear towards the sound of a change in Nick’s breathing. She turned and watched as he slowly opened his eyes and stretched in his seat. 

“How long was I out?” He asked, hints of sleep still present in his voice.

“Maybe twenty minutes, so not long. We’re just now leaving the city.” She answered with a wave of her paw towards the window where trees steadily passed by.

“Good.” He replied as he stretched some more. “We should be at Joe’s in a couple of days.”

“Joe? Is that the old friend you spoke of?”

“He is. We’ll get out at the last stop before the sun is set, a small village called Chanki Chitto. There’s a river nearby that we’ll have to float down to reach him. Should reach his home around nightfall if the river levels are high enough. Otherwise we may end up camping on a sandbar.” Nick gave a small shiver at the mention.

Judy smirked with hooded eyes. “Afraid of sleeping outside, Slick?” Nick huffed and returned her smirk.

“Hardly.” He raised a paw and snapped a flame into existence upon his palm. “No, what I can’t stand is the sand. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to get out of my fur?” He shook his head in disgust as he closed his paw, extinguishing the flame. “I’ll be itching for days until it all comes out.”

Judy considered it for a moment and had to agree. Nicks longer fur would definitely catch and hold more sand than her own, shorter coat would. Where she could simply wash and rub it out quickly, Nick would have to wash, brush and repeat several times before making a dent. 

“So, Joe. He’s going to be able to help with our investigation?”

“He is indeed.” Nick replied.

“Okay, how?” While Judy was willing to trust Nick, she also felt the need to be in the know.

“He’s a mage. An extremely powerful one at that. Harmless in nature, but he will be able to help us.”

“How so?” She asked. Nick took a deep breath before deflating.

“I don’t know.” He admitted.

“You don’t know?” She watched Nick shake his head. “We’re traveling to a remote village, then down a river, to find someone that you don’t even know if they can help?” At that point Nick raised a finger and leaned forward slightly.

“I don’t know  _ how _ .” He clarified. “Joe will be able to us get onto the right track. We know Bellwether has the Peace Stone but not where. She also knows that we’re onto her and will no doubt hide it away where we may never find it. Even with my abilities, I can’t track or sense it.”

“So you think Joe will be able to tell us where it’s located?” Nick shrugged.    
“Oh come on Nick! You have to have some idea if you’re willing to put that much faith into him being able to help us.”

“Not a clue. But don’t worry.” He interjected before she could continue to berate him. “I’ve known him for several years. He has this uncanny ability to know what to do in any given situation. It’s almost as if he can see the future.”    
Judy scoffed at that remark. “Come on Nick. You can’t expect me to believe a mammal can see the future can you?”

“I don’t expect you to believe anything, Carrots. Just trust me, he’s our mammal.”

Judy finally relented and went along with Nick. The rest of the trip was spent with banter between the two. Mostly Nick teasing Judy and her retaliating. Which caused Nick’s arms to be severely bruised by the time the storbus came to a stop outside of a small village, seemingly in the middle of nowhere.

Judy looked around at what amounted to only a few buildings along a dusty, unpaved street, more a well worn path from paws, claws, pads and hooves regularly trampling out any new growth. The little community had the bare necessities and nothing more. On one side of the street sat a general store with paw-crafted items from brooms, shovels and rocking chairs to small trinkets and gardening tools on display. Next to it was a boutique- if one could call the small shop such, with a large window currently displaying a zebra, shears deftly clipping in his hooves, chatting away with the shaggy lion in his chair. On the opposite side of the street sat what looked like an inn, that was to be their first destination as Nick quickly paced towards the establishment.

“Have you been here before Nick?” Judy asked.

“A few times. Though that was several years ago.”

As they stepped through the open doorway, Judy scanned her surroundings and took in the scene before her. There were tables lined along half the room with only a few mammals seated together. The other half consisted of what was the kitchen. Stoves and open fires with large pots boiling away filled the room with smoke and the smell of cooking food. The floor was bare, packed dirt and straw strewn around to help keep it dry. It was obvious the building had been built with nothing but mammals the size of a bison or smaller in mind. Nick had gone to talk to a whitetail deer buck, his antlers still in velvet and forming. He appeared to either work or run the place with the doe that was chopping vegetables to put in the pot. After a brief conversation, Nick passed the buck a few coins before retreating to Judy’s side.

“We have a room for the night.”

“ _ A _ room?” Judy asked.

“Yeah, sorry, we’ll have to share. He wouldn’t give up two rooms for mammals as small as us.” She nodded in understanding and followed as he led her to one of the smaller tables in a corner. Despite being out of Zootopia, they both knew Bellwether could have had someone follow them. Judy had seen no one enter the inn after them and now they both sat with their backs to a wall, looking out. The rest of the patrons paying them little to no attention. After a few moments of silence between them, the whitetail doe sat their drinks and a bowl of soup a piece in front of them. After she was gone, Judy took her spoon and slowly swirled the contents of the bowl around. 

Throughout their journey here, she’d tried to think of ways to broach the topic of what happened back at the club. The black eyes haunting her memory as she stared blankly past her bowl. At some point Nick must have taken notice, she felt his paw on her shoulder pulling her out of her own thoughts. She blinked her eyes a couple of times as she turned to her head to face him.

“Are you alright?” His brow was creased and his eyes were looking into her own, concern clearly evident as they ticked back and forth over her features.

Judy cleared her throat and looked away before nodding absently. She glanced towards the doorway and noticed the sun had fully set, casting the outside world in darkness. Another glance at Nick’s bowl showed he’d already finished his meal. From the look of things, quite some time ago. Judy quickly took a taste of her own and scrunched her face at the taste. While it may have been good warm, the now cold soup tasted oily. As if to punctuate the point, she just now noticed the cooled blobs of oil and butter floating atop the liquid. With a sigh she resigned herself to her fate and started to dip her spoon in for another bite when her bowl was swiftly pulled away from her. 

Tracing it’s exit, she watched as Nick held it in his paws for a few seconds and scanned the room with his eyes. She did the same, and only now noticed the room was now empty of the other occupants aside from the buck who had his back turned to them, cleaning something. A second later the bowl was placed back in front of her.

“I suggest you hurry.” Nick whispered.

Judy looked into her meal to see the blobs were gone and there was a light steam coming off the top. She took a quick taste and found she enjoyed it once it was warm. Realizing Nick may have taken a risk by using his abilities in public, she did as he suggested and quickly picked out the solid food within before tilting the bowl in her paw and drinking the remaining liquid. She then grabbed her cup and took a tentative sip. The burn of alcohol down her throat caused a slight cough from the surprise, but did not deter her. She quickly finished the drink and looked back at Nick to ask if he was ready to turn in for the night. She was taken aback slightly at the wide eyes that greeted her.

“What?” She asked. He promptly looked away as he shook his head. “Well, ready to call it a day?” She asked.

“Yeah, let’s go.”  Nick replied somewhat eagerly. As they both walked around their respective sides of the table and met at the other end, Judy suddenly felt herself tipping over and reached for the closest thing in sight. Which just so happened to be a fluffy red tail.

Nick felt someone grip and pull his tail as though they were trying to run away with it. The action caused him to lurch up and forward onto his toes. He looked over his shoulder and saw the tipsy doe blinking while still holding onto his tail. Once settled back down, he removed her paw and stood behind her with a paw on each shoulder, guiding her to the hallway which lead to the establishment’s rooms. The last thing Judy remembered before blacking out was making a remark about Nick’s tail being fluffy.

Judy groaned in protest to the pain that seemed to permeate her head. From the moment her mind started it’s ascent into consciousness, the dull ache made its presence known. She reached up and started rubbing her temples, trying to work out the pain of the vice squeezing on her brain. After a couple of moments another problem made itself known, someone was being very loud in a room nearby... or was it the dining hall of the inn? She cupped her paws over her head to try and muffle the offensive noise. After a moment she was able to look around and find her bearings.

The room was mostly bare. The packed dirt floor was the same as where they’d ate the night before with the only difference being there was far more straw present. There was a window with shutters that were pulled closed and a curtain to block any light trying to sneak through the cracks. The door, or lack thereof, was a heavy curtain that hung on a pole that traversed across the top. She spotted her armor in the corner and relaxed back down into the blanket she was wrapped in, having been able to do a mental inventory and account for all her belongings. But she felt there was something-

Suddenly the curtain passing as a door was pulled back and Judy gasped and sat up suddenly, causing the pain between her ears to spike and her eyes to close as she groaned and strained to stay up right.

“Easy, Carrots.” A soft voice soothed. “It’s just me.” For all the mental fortitude she’d managed to acquire after waking, she’d forgotten they’d had to share the room. Through the pain, she sensed him sitting next to her. She opened a bloodshot eye to see him holding a bowl, mug and loaf of bread. Both the aforementioned items releasing steam into the air. She slowly sat up and accepted the welcome items. The bowl contained a sort of porridge and the mug contained an herbal tea that smelled of lavender. Looking back at Nick she raised an eyebrow in an unspoken question.

“It’s lavender. The general store across the street had some. I thought it would help with the headache.” She spoke a soft thank you through a raspy throat and took a small sip.

“What happened last night?” Judy finally asked. Nick smirked with his reply.

“You drank enough grog in one go to knock me on my ass. Honestly, Fluff, I thought you were going to die from alcohol poisoning.” Judy was grateful for his soft tone as he spoke. She looked from her mug up to him once more, taking the time to study his features more closely. The bags under his bloodshot eyes showed there may be more he wasn’t telling her. Clearing her throat, she turned back to the meal he brought her.

“So, did you sleep well?” She asked.

“Oh I slept great.” He waited till her tea was touching her lips. “Between our cuddle sessions, that is.” The moment her mind processed his words two things happened. The first was her eyes bugged out wide, the second was an inhaling gasp that caused her to choke slightly on her tea. While she was having her coughing fit Nick kindly reached over and patted her on the back gently. 

“Nick,”  _ cough _ , “I’m so sorry.” Nick waved her apology off with a chuckle.

“No worries, Fluff, I’m just jealous all you wanted was my tail.” He punctuated the statement by flipping said tail up from behind him. The look of horror on Judy’s face had him chuckling softly. “Eat up, Fluff. We got a busy morning and a long day.” 

After managing to contain her embarrassment, Judy did manage to finish her meal and drink, the herbal remedy doing wonders for her head. The two made their way to the general store where Nick had been earlier that morning. He’d left the order with the wolf that ran the small store. Judy catching glimpses of him as he trotted back and forth between items he gathered, placing them into a wooden box sized appropriately for them. Being slightly too large for her to carry by herself. The proprietor was a slightly overweight wolf with fur as black as a moonless night and brown eyes that showed both a weariness and a sense of life, a couple of gray hairs sparkled in his fur appearing as stars in the night sky, revealing he was likely in his mid to late thirties. As they approached, Judy saw he appeared to be finished gathering their materials and was going over the contents in the box with a list he held in his paw. The two approached from behind, Nick clearing his throat to catch the wolf’s attention.

“Ah! You’ve returned just in time!” He jovially exclaimed. “I was just double checking your list to make sure I had everything.” The wolf proceeded to set the box down on the floor and handed Nick the piece of paper. Judy took the opportunity to look over the items while Nick mentally checked things off as he observed them in the box. Judy saw a large bag of flour, brown sugar, a tub of butter, baking soda, a bottle of vegetable oil, bag of raisins, pots, a skillet, metal plates, cups, utensils and a myriad of other ingredients stacked neatly and organized inside. Nodding his head, Nick seemed pleased with the collection. 

“This looks good. How about the packs?” The wolf reached behind the counter and pulled two packs made of canvas that appeared to be packed tight. Judy watched as Nick opened each and examined the contents. Inside the larger pack was what appeared to be a canvas tent. And the smaller contained bedding. Nick then proceeded to pull a small pouch from one of his pockets and handed it to the wolf. Who then opened and examined the contents before smiling back and pocketing it. 

“Now, about that other item I inquired on?” Nick asked. Judy raised an eyebrow in curiosity as her ears swiveled between the two canines.

“Yes, I’m afraid I don’t have anything in stock in your size. You’ll want to speak with Sands. She’s a...peculiar fox, that lives close to the river. Just take the main road all the way to the bridge, then follow the trail on this side that goes up-stream. Her home isn’t too far.”

“Thank you, Mister?” 

“Deagon. Brutus Deagon.” The two shook paws with the wolf before lifting their respective loads and starting their walk down the road. Judy wearing the smaller pack and Nick the larger. They were also sharing the load in carrying the box. While it was slightly large for her, she noticed Nick’s side had a longer handle to make up the difference in their height. She couldn’t help but think he’d asked for that to be attached to allow greater comfort between the two of them as they shared the burden. 

“So, what’s this other item we’re looking for?” Judy asked as they made their way out of town.

“We are in search of the greatest watercraft to ever navigate the waterways of Animalia, Carrots.” He replied with dramatic flare.

“And what watercraft might that be?” She pressed.

“A canoe of course!” He exclaimed. Judy stopped short and shot him a disbelieving stare. Since they were both helping to carry the box it caused Nick to stop as well, turning to look at her with his signature smirk.

“A canoe?” She asked as if to clarify she had heard him correctly. The corner of his lips only pulled back further as he nodded once. Judy was aware of canoes, having lived on a farm with a large family they would often spend the hot summer days at a lake when there wasn’t enough work to go around for everyone. It was then that she learned canoes were easy to tip, difficult to steer and only good for goofing around in. Explaining all this to Nick only made him chuckle as she shared a few stories of watching her siblings have to swim back with a sunken canoe or herself tipping over when trying to race across a lake in them.

“And not only that, they’re usually on the heavy side.” She finished with as little of a pout as possible, her attitude towards Nick’s plan growing lower by the second. It seemed to have no effect on Nick’s demeanor though.

“Tell me fluff, what kind of canoes were these?” Judy could tell he knew something she hadn’t realized or didn’t know yet and wasn’t going to just tell her. Instead, lead her on and maybe tease until she caught on.

“The kind that go on the water.” She sassed back. Hearing Nick chuckle had her spirits lifting slightly and they continued to walk down the road, her sensitive ears beginning to pick up on the sounds of water running along the banks of a river.

“Yes, but I think that describes all canoes, doesn't it? I'm guessing the kind you're used to are made from hollowed out tree trunks?” He looked over at her as she nodded an affirmative. They could see the bridge crossing the river now. The aged wood that spanned the expanse- that was maybe as wide as a giraffe was tall, was wide enough itself to allow one elephant across at a time. Though she doubted the half rotten timbers could support such a load. Sure to Brutus's word, there was a smaller side path that led up-stream. 

“What we're looking for is something very different from what you're used to carrots.” He explained. 

“How so?” She questioned. 

“You'll see when we get there… hopefully.” The last word was added with a tone of uncertainty.

They walked the rest of the way in an understanding silence. It didn’t take long before they could see a shack just off the trail. They walked up and set their cargo to the side before knocking on the door. The “house” was more of a treehouse than a traditional living space. It was built several feet above the ground using the trees like stilts. Judy thought it strange considering she’d found Nick living nearly underground in the old tree stump. They didn’t have to wait long before they heard steps across the wooden floor. The mammal that opened the door had to be the strangest thing Judy had ever seen. At first glance, she thought it might be some sort of grey/red fox hybrid until she looked more closely. Nick had introduced them and was inquiring about a canoe made from… birch bark?

Judy’s curiosity kept her from listening to further details as she studied the mammal in front of them. Her fur was longer and a darker red than Nicks, reminding her of a flower she once tasted called  alcea rosea that tasted very sweet. Her ears were nearly as long and slender as a rabbits with grey tips. The tip of her tail, paws and underbelly were also grey. But her front teeth were what really drew Judy’s attention. Instead of sharp fangs, this mammal sported large buck teeth, like her own. Eventually, her attention turned to the mammal's green eyes. Eyes that unlike Nick's, which seemed sharp and able to see straight into one's soul, were soft, caring and showed understanding as they stared back into her own.   
  


_ “Back into my own?” _

  
Judy blinked as she realized the mammal in front of her was now looking directly at her. Realizing she'd been caught staring, she started to sputter out an apology only to be cut off by the mammal in question. 

“I-I'm so sorry!” The...peculiar fox like creature giggled slightly at the blushing rabbit as Judy tried to hide her ears behind her.

“It's quite alright. I've grown used to it over the years. I suppose you'd like to know what species I am?”

Judy glanced over at Nick who was leaning slightly away from the two but watched the interesting exchange with his usual nonchalant attitude. Looking back at the...    
Vixen?    
Doe?    
Doxen?    
She nodded her response.

“I-I was curious.” Judy looked up at her with both embarrassment and relief.

“Well, some call me a Box and others call me a Funny. I don't really have a species of my own. You see, I'm a hybrid between a rabbit and a fox.” She stopped for a second to let that sink in. The rabbit’s twitching nose was slowly picking up its pace before stopping completely as realization dawned on the grey doe. With wide eyes she managed to form a sentence. 

“Ho-how is that possible?” To which the doxen just shrugged.

“Nature finds a way.” She replied with a smile.

After their little exchange, Nick had cleared his throat to regain their attention. After expressing their need to be moving, the duo followed the hybrid named Sands down to sandbar along the river where there were several canoes of varying sizes tied to trees. She showed them to one that was appropriately sized for Nick and would obviously be large enough for her and their gear. Judy studied the craft from stem to stern. It was unlike any boat she’d ever seen before. The hull was made from the bark of birch trees, the inside floor was made from strips of cedar, as well as the rest of the wooden parts. It was all tied together by what looked like thin roots, as if someone had simply sewn the parts together. She was impressed. Even with as big as it was it felt comparatively light to its size. Ever aware of their time constraint, Nick urged that they leave as soon as possible. They said goodbye to Sands as Nick paid for the craft and they loaded their gear before shoving off and floating down the river.

Judy still felt apprehensive at the idea of trying to go so far down a river in an unstable craft. After the first few minutes that fear quickly evaporated. The canoe they were in was much more stable than the ones she remembered growing up with. Even though it would tip if someone leaned to one side or the other, it wasn’t enough to cause alarm. Judy sat bewildered for a moment and contemplated why this canoe was so much more stable than the ones her family used. She turned around to see Nick smirking back at her. The portion of the river they were currently floating down was calm and allowed her to turn around in her seat and face him. Before she could say anything, he articulated her own question for her.

“You want to know why the other canoes tipped so easily and this one doesn’t.” It was a question but more of a statement. Judy could only nod her affirmation. “It’s simple, the canoes you used were dug out canoes. They had the same width from bow to stern. This canoe is much wider in the middle with a flatter bottom, giving it more stability.” He finished saying with his chest puffed out and head held high. Judy looked at the parts of the canoe he had described and realization dawned on her. She had been so caught up in studying how the canoe was made that she had overlooked the overall design. She turned back around in her seat and helped Nick to paddle their craft down the river once more. The two delved into silence for a while as they took in the scenery around them. The river cut through several hills as it weaved across the landscape. Seeing the layers of sediment stacked within the hillsides gave her a sense of traveling through time as they worked their way down river.

“These hills are the start of the Appalachian mountain range. The further south we go, the less we’ll see of them.” Nick commented after noticing her observing the hillsides.

The two continued on their journey in relative quiet. Pointing out various sights along the way, Judy usually being the more enthusiastic of the two after spotting something of interest. A few times they had to stop and get out of the canoe. The water being too shallow to ride over. The two would easily traverse the rocky waterway before climbing back in and setting off.

  
On a couple of occasions the water was deep enough over rapids that the two were able to float across. While they weren’t dangerous, or really even big, the small bouncing and increase of speed still had the rabbit smiling as they avoided larger rocks hidden beneath the water. As the day wore on the sky slowly began to change to an orange color. The pair quickly found a sandbar along the river and set about preparing their campsite. After the tent was pitched and the fire lit, thanks to Nick, Judy watched as Nick was preparing a yeastless bread he called bannock. She watched as he added flour, baking powder, brown sugar, raisins and mixed it all together before placing it in a pan that had been heating on the fire. He then lifted it up so the top of the bread was facing towards the fire. He then moved to where he was sitting more beside her as opposed to the opposite side of the fire, keeping an eye on the bread as it cooked as well as being able to see her better. She sat there glancing at him from time to time while she prodded the fire to entertain herself. Despite usually being a high energy bunny, she found it very relaxing to sit by the campfire and watch as the coals slowly burned to ash, becoming entranced by the red and orange glow.

Hearing Nick shift positions next to her pulled her gaze from the fire to him. Laying on his side while propped on an elbow, she watched the fire dance in his eyes for a moment before speaking.

“Nick?”

“Yeah?” His gaze never left the fire.

“Do you think what Bogo said is true? About the zebra?” He let out a heavy sigh before answering.

“Yeah, I do.” Silence fell between the two as Nick refused to meet her gaze. Instead, letting the fire dance in his eyes. A moment longer and Judy stood from where she sat and moved to kneel beside him, pulling his head to her chest in a hug. Nick was not expecting this. Anger, screaming, hate, all of those he’d planned for. But not this.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered into his ear. In his shocked state, all he could do was remain still. Swallowing, he eventually found a reply.

“For what?” He asked.

“For not being there when you needed me.” The guilt her voice carried traveled through his ears and to his heart. Like a python wrapping it’s victim in coils, Nick felt his own emotions tighten in his chest. He wasn’t sure how to react. No one had treated him this way since…

He gently pushed her away so he could sit up. 

Feeling him pull away from her had Judy’s heart slightly panicking. Until she felt his arm wrap around her and pull her into his chest. The sudden shift had her stiffening for a second before leaning into him and wrapping her arms around his torso. Ever since he’d saved her from the rams in the alley, she’d felt…   
  


“Why do I feel drawn to you?” Judy looked up to see him looking down at her, their noses nearly touching. Is that how she felt? Drawn to him by some unseen force? It almost sounded silly, and yet... she wanted it to be true. 

  
Before either could say any more Nick’s nose twitched and he turned his head toward their meal cooking.

“Food’s done.” He stated as they pulled their arms away from each other. They spent the rest of their evening eating in relative silence, only glancing and offering meek smiles to one another as they sat side by side. Eventually retiring to the tent where both fell fast asleep, facing one another.

The next morning came early for the pair as Judy prepared pancakes and Nick began packing the tent and other items they didn’t immediately need. After quickly eating breakfast and cleaning their cookware, they once again set off down the river. The journey was made mostly in silence as they approached their destination. Nick pointing out landmarks as they traveled. It took nearly half the day before they came to a wide but shallow stream that fed into the river. The pulled the canoe up onto a sand bar and Nick led Judy into the forest down a well worn trail that started near the river where they tied up the canoe. They followed it as it wound its way through the forest. 

“So what kind of mammal is this friend of yours?” Judy asked.

“The interesting kind.” While that wasn’t what she meant, she went along with it.

“Interesting how?”

“In three hundred years, I’ve never met anyone else like him. You’ll see when we get there.” With an annoyed huff, she turned her attention back to the trail. Looking further down she could just make out what looked like a large dirt mound with a thatch roof.

“Is that what we’re looking for?” She pointed towards the building.

“Yep, that’s the place.” They walked the rest of the way towards the shack. It was large, compared to what either of them would need. A chimney sticking up through the middle of the roof with smoke rolling out. Nick stepped up to the door with his paw raised, ready to knock when it suddenly swung open. The mammal which stood before them wore simple tan colored clothes with several pockets. A rope belt around his waist and a dark brown cloak hung around him. On top of his head was a back trifold hat. What stuck out most was the type of mammal he was. A lion with fur nearly as white as snow and piercing blue eyes. He was slightly shorter than chancellor Lionheart, a slight gut but with a much stockier, more powerful build than most lions she’d seen.

“You’re late.” He accused towards Nick.

“A mage is never-” The lion rolled his eyes before cutting Nick off.

“You were suppose to be here… two… days… ago.” As he was speaking, the lion seemed to notice Judy for the first time. As his speech slowed he began leaning towards Judy, studying her as though he’d never see anyone like her before. Unable to take her eyes off the strange lion, Judy heard Nick speaking softly to him.

“Joe, what do you see?” He asked. With his muzzle now close, Judy felt as well as heard him sniff her as his eyes seemed to look into her soul. The whole experience was a bit off-putting. 

“Nothing.” Was his curious reply before he narrowed his eyes at her. His next words carried curiosity as well as a touch of possible hostility.

 

“ _ Who are you? _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think? I know it's a bit of a cliffhanger and I didn't intend for it to be that way but writing this chapter literally spanned over an entire month. With the holidays bogging things down considerably. But I do want to announce that I plan on going back and rewriting the previous chapters. I don't plan on changing the plot in any way, just improve the story telling. I don't know when this will happen but I hope soon. I want to give a big thanks to Sandsstill and BrutusDeagon for allowing me to use them as characters in this story, you guys are awesome, thank you so much for allowing me to incorporate you into this story and for all the help you've been. A very special thanks to Togdoesstuff for being my main editor and helping me make my stories legible. He's done several last minute editing jobs for me and has always been dependable. Thanks bud.


End file.
